


Son's of Dis

by Lady_Dreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Feel-good, I don't know if Thorin will survive we will see, Mostly happy and fun, Rare Pairings, lady dwarves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dreamer/pseuds/Lady_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if something kept Fili and Kili from continuing on with the company after Rivendell? Kili is severly injured and unable to continue. Fili will not leave his brother behind. Bonus: Glorfindel. Lots of Glorfindel. Adventure, family feels, and (much later) romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was inspired by a work on Fanfiction.net where Kili was hurt before getting to Rivendell. I cannot find the work so I cannot give proper credit, but I give credit none the less. Thank you unfindable author. The story line is mine beyond the initial thought, i.e.; Kili getting hurt. My son also inspired this. He asked me to write a story where they both lived. Sindarin is in italics; khuzdul is in bold italics.  
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

"KILI!"

Kili turned to see his uncle and brother standing next to a group of rocks. He noticed the other members of the company jumping behind them. It must be a hidden cave! They were saved! He begins to run towards them. Kili only had a second to see the look of horror on the faces of his kin before he felt a force like a hammer knock him off his feet. Before he could catch his bearings, he felt his flesh being ripped into. He screamed in agony, and just before he lost consciousness, he heard a horn sound.

**************************************************************************************************

Fili felt like his world had ended. He had failed. He failed his mother. He failed his brother. He was supposed to protect Kili. It's what he had always done. Now, Kili was gone. It felt like time had slowed as he watched the warg knock his brother to the ground and then take him into its jaws. Time once more sped up and Thorin had thrown them down the hole as they, themselves, were swarmed with wargs. He heard the sound of an unfamiliar horn. A minute later, the body of an orc landed at their feet.

"Elves," said Thorin.

Fili watched as Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur ran to the opening of the cave, climbing on each others shoulders to see what had happened to their companion.

"The elves have driven them off! One of them has spotted Kili!" cried Bofur. Fili gave him his full attention.

"What is going on out there?" asked Thorin, the emotion evident in his voice.

"One of the riders has mounted. They are handing Kili to him! He's alive! He has to be, with the speed that elf is going. No way he would make such haste for a dead dwarf!"

"There is hope then," said Gandalf. "Come, this path shall lead us to the valley of Imladris, which is undoubtedly where they are headed."

"This was you plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"Thorin," said Fili in a strained tone. "Now is not the time. Gandalf, lead on."

Kili was alive and Fili would see to it that he stayed that way.

**************************************************************************************

The dwarves looked around Rivendell with awe. Bilbo especially seemed enthralled with the place. All but Fili and Thorin, the latter seeing everything with distaste, and the younger dwarf thinking only of getting to his brother. As they descended into the valley, Fili saw a horse race towards the elven dwelling. He watched as the elf leapt from his steed and ran into what appeared to be the main structure. Kili would not be happy to know he was carried in such a manner, and by an elf of all beings! Fili chuckled before he caught himself. Given new purpose, the dwarf sped up, quickening the pace of all the others as well. Before he knew it, he was striding along with Gandalf. The wizard put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

An elf was descending a staircase to greet them as they came into a courtyard. Before anyone could speak, a horn sounded and they company was surrounded by elves on horseback. Fili watched as one dismounted and greeted the wizard.

"Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond. _My friend, where have you been_?"

" _We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass_." The elf looked towards the dwarves. " _We found an injured dwarf among them. He is part of your party I presume_?"

"Yes," said Gandalf, switching to Westron, "We were overwhelmed before we could reach him. I had directed my companions down into the passage and young Kili was still firing arrows to give us time."

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I must know, will he be all right?" asked Fili. He had broken from the group and come to stand next to Gandalf. Both looked a bit surprised as they had not heard his approach.

"Lord Elrond, this is Fili, the brother of the dwarf you rescued," said Gandalf.

"I cannot yet say, I will be headed there shortly if you should like to accompany me?"

"Yes."

Lord Elrond turned his gaze once more towards the group before him. He notice Thorin Oakenshield among them, looking as though he were warring with himself over something. 'No doubt about accepting the hospitality of the elves for the sake of their comrade,' thought Elrond. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you."

"Thorin," said Fili. He had about had it with his uncle. He understood his uncles problem with elves. Thranduil's betrayal angered him and he was not even alive at the time, but this was not Mirkwood, and this elven lord was not Thranduil. Most importantly, they were helping his brother. Thorin looked properly chastised.

Elrond looked between the two, now taking note of the similarities. They were family, which made the injured dwarf the exiled prince's family as well. He spoke a command out in elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," said Gandalf.

"Well, in that case, lead on."

Elrond signaled for Lindir to take their guests to clean up before food was served. As he turned to go, a throat was cleared. He turned back to Thorin.

"I desire to see my nephew as well," he said.

Elrond nodded and led the dwarrow to the house of healing. Fili took the moment to ask what the elf lord knew of his brothers condition.

"He is very seriously injured, as I am sure you know. There was not much I could do for him on the field, which is why I sent him on ahead. Glorfindel is our fastest rider. He had already lost a lot of blood, and warg inflicted wounds fester quickly. I was able to ascertain that he had a few broken ribs, as well as a broken leg. Until I am able to examine and treat him, I am afraid I can offer no more information."

The three continued quietly down the corridor. They came to a large door where a golden haired elf was standing. He joined them and the two elves began discussing something in their own language. They were led to a bed surrounded by healers. Fili was about to push his way through when he felt a hand halt him. Lord Elrond continued on and the new elf spoke.

"Let them do their work. As much as you want to be by your brother's side, you would only he a hindrance. It won't be long now, and Lord Elrond will have more answers for you." He directed them to a couple of chairs. The elf then took his leave.

Thorin was raging inside. His nephew was seriously injured and there had been nothing he could do. Now, they were forced to take aid from beings he despised, and he was irritated with himself. Twice Fili had to reign him in. He, Thorin, of the Line of Durin, had to be reminded to behave and to think beyond his prejudice by his own heir. Thorin looked at Fili. The young dwarrow was in a world all his own. He could tell his thought were focused solely on his brother. He place a hand on his shoulder. Fili glanced at him and gave him a short nod before turning his attention back on the activity before them.

A little later, Lord Elrond approached. Fili jumped up and looked at the elf expectantly. "He will live, but his recovery will be slow. I have done what I can. His wounds had begun to fester and the poison got into his blood. He has six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and the bone in his leg pierced the skin. Whilst I cleansed his blood of most of the poison, the nature of the wounds will be the cause for slow healing. What he needs now is time."

"How long?" asked Thorin.

"I would not allow for any kind of travel for two months at least."

Two months! They could not delay that long. Thorin looked at Fili, who had moved to the bed. What were they going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days went by in a blur for Fili. He never left his brother's side. Thorin had left to inform the company of Kili's prognosis. Lord Elrond had told him that he could, in fact, read the map. They would have to wait a fortnight, however, for the correct moon. This took a little bit of pressure off of the dwarf king in exile. He would not have to make an immediate decision on what to do about his nephew. He knew Kili could not continue with them. Although dwarves are very hardy folk, warg saliva has a way of compromising the immune system. Kili was healing, but it was slowed down considerably. They would be able to acertain more once he actually awoke.

Another fixture in and outside of the young dwarf's room was the golden haired elf, Glorfindel. He saw that Fili ate and rested, going so far as to making a cot available, since he refused to leave the room. Fili had only been sleeping a few hours when Kili woke for the first time. Glorfindel roused him as he promised and then left the room to inform Lord Elrond that the injured dwarf had awoken.

"Kili! Kili, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm... Fili... hurts..."

"Kili, you were caught by a warg. You have been seriously injured. We are in Rivendell. Lord Elrond has been seeing to your injuries."

Kili opened his eyes and focused on his brother. For the first time since their flight from the orc pack, Fili saw a little smirk appear on his brother's face. "Thorin?" whipered Kili.

Fili chuckeled. "He is not too pleased, but he is relieved that you are recieving the treatment you needed. We thought we were going to lose you, _**nadad**_. Had the elves not shown up when they did, we would have for sure. Uncle has has been a bit of a bear because we are in their debt. Not only are they treating you, the entire company has been forced to accept the hospitality of the elves. I know nothing else. I have not left and Thorin has said nothing of what is going on outside. Of course, I do not think I would have paid much attention if he had."

As Fili finish, Lord Elrond came through the door. "Ah, you are awake. You are a very lucky dwarf. Now, let us see how well you are doing."

The next 30 minutes consisted of questions and prodings from the elf lord. Glorfindel had retrieve Thorin in that time, so the room was a bit full. As Elrond finished, Kili fell back into an exhausted sleep.

"Fear not. This is quite normal. It will take some time for him to be able to stay awake for long periods of time. His body needs rest in order to heal."

"How is he?" asked Thorin.

"My conclusion has not changed since I first treated him. He will need a great deal of time to heal, at least eight weeks. The warg bites are slow to heal, his breaks are healing at the rate of men, and his stamina will need time to rebuild. It would not be wise for him to embark on a journey any time soon."

Fili could tell his uncle was not pleased. The map would be read in a little over a week. They must continue their path. Thorin would need to make a decision soon and Fili would not allow himself to go unheard. Glorfindel broke the silence. "It seems that you have some decisions to make. Master Fili, I shall stand watch over your brother. Should he wake before you make your way back, I shall see to his needs as well as send someone to find you."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel." Though Fili hadn't paid much attentnion to what had been going on around him, he was almost always aware of this elf. He had never known any elves before, and though he has been taught to despise them, this one put him at ease.

Thorin looked a bit reluctant to leave Kili in the care of the elves alone, but he lead Fili from the room anyways. If Fili seemed ok with it after all that has happened, he would not object, for now.

Thorin lead Fili to where he and the rest of the Company had been staying. He had expected a little bit more of a mess. As it was, it looked as though they were being the perfect guests. Seeing his look, his uncle replied, "Between Kili and the map, I have asked the Company to be on their best behavior. I will not have it said that dwarves are incapable of showing graditude, even to their enemies."

"That is wise uncle."

"Fili, lad! I take it that Kili is doing much better?" Balin was th first to notice their arrival.

It was Thorin who answered. "He has finally woken. Geet Dwalin and meet us in the garden below. We have much to discuss."

Ten minutes later, all four males seated themselves on some sturdy benches, still within site of the Company camp, yet far enough away that they would not be over heard.

"What says the elf lord? Will Kili recover?" asked Dwalin.

"Yes, he will recover, though it will take some time. Lord Elrond has said it will take no less than eight weeks."

"We can not tarry that long and we have no idea what the map will say. What do you want to do, Thorin?"

"I want for Kili to be safe and well. I have no desire to leave him with the elves. The very idea contradicts everything I know and feel about them, but I see no other choice. Once we know the secret to the map, we will not be able to stay. Gandalf has assured me that this elf lord is very compassionate and will not toss Kili out after we leave. He is known for taking and raising abonadoned children, not matter their origin. Kili will be safe. I can send a message back to Ered Luin. Dis will send someone for him if she does not come herself."

"No. _**Amad**_ need not have to come. I will stay with Kili."

"Fili..."

"No, Uncle. I have decided. I will not leave him behind again."

"And after he recovers? What will you do then."

"We will follow after you or return back to Ered Luin. I shall take some time to discuss it with Gandalf before you leave. He will know what is best."

Thorin felt pride swell in his chest. He knew how badly Fili and Kili wanted to make this journey. There was a part of him that wanted to remind Fili of his duty to his people, but he found he could not. 'This might actually be better for our people. Perhaps Mahal himself had allowed this to happen to spare my line,' he thought.

"Very well, Fili. You shall stay with your brother." Balin looked as though he was about to object, but Throrin's look silenced him. "I must speak to Balin and Dwalin. It is best that you not know anything further, so that you will not have to lie to our host."

After Fili took his leave, Thorin and his advisors worked out a plan for their enevitable departure.

Glorfindel was exiting the room as Fili made his way towards it. "Ah, Master Fili. I was just about to send someone for you. He is awake and asking for you and your uncle."

"Thorin will be unavailable, but I shall see to Kili."

Fili entered the room and took in his brother's pale form. He did look a bit better, but anyone could see he still had a long way to go.

"Fili! Thank goodness you are here. The elf lord has said I can only have broth! How am I to survive on broth?"

"It is for your own good, Master Dwarf," said Lord Elrond, "and only for a few of days."

"He never was a good patient, I'm afraid. Our mother always had a hard time with him. I believe she often put sedatives in his food and drink to make sure he rested."

Kili made a shocked sound while Lord Elrond chuckled. "I cannot say that I have not done the same to my own," he said as he exited the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"Are you really going to stand by and let me starve."

"You're not going to starve, Kili. It's broth. It won't make you fill full, but it will give you what you need. Just a few days." Looking around, Fili leaned in to wishper. "I doubt you would like the fare here anyway. They serve very little meat. I heard from Bofur that the first night, they was no meat at all."

"What about you? what have you been eating?"

"I haven't really paid attention. I just eat what Glorfindel brings me."

"Who's Glorfindel?"

"The gold haired elf that was here both times you have awoken."

"Ah. Him. He's a bit intimidating, isn't he."

"Yes, but there is something about him I can't help but trust."

"Fili, how long am I going to be here? Lord Elrond said I should talk to Uncle. I have no doubt that you were with Uncle, discussing me. You know I hate not having a say in my own life," Kili said bitterly.

"We were not making decisions about you so much as about the quest. Kili, you will not be well enough to leave by the time the map is read. The warg bites are slowing down your natural healing time. Lord Elrond says it will be eight weeks at least."

"Eight weeks! I can not stay behind while the rest of you go to reclaim our home. Is it not my right to be there when that door opens, and we look upon the halls of our fathers,"

"We know Kili, but if you will never make it to the mountain if you try and go now, in your current state."

"So, I am to be left here, alone."

"No, not alone. I am staying with you."

Kili's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Kili, I saw you knocked out by the warg. I saw it take you into its dirty mouth. I thought I had lost you. I was forced down that hole. When we learned that you may yet live, I swore I would never leave you behind again. I am with you, brother, whatever may come our way."


	3. Chapter 3

The dwarves spent the next week going between visiting with Kili, weapons training, and finding ways of annoying their hosts without getting themselves thrown out. Kili seemed to be getting better every day, but there was no doubt that he would not be well enough to leave when Thorin planned. He was very bothered by this. He would be leaving both of his nephews behind in the care of elves. He was warring with himself. He realized that he owed Lord Elrond a great debt for helping them. Kili would have perished for sure, and without knowing what the map said, they could make some serious errors and miss their chance to retake Erebor. So much was at stake. On the other hand, elves had always been the enemy. They were to be hated and never trusted.

"Are you alright, Uncle? You look a bit stressed there," said Kili. Fili finally taken to leaving his brothers side a little each day. He was training with Dwalin in a courtyard the elves had set aside for visitors.

"Just thinking. I do not want to leave you here, yet I know it is best. I want to see these elves as our enemy, but I can't. I can't help but wonder if I have been wrong, but then I remember Thranduil and his betrayal."

"Not all elves are Thranduil," said a voice.

Kili and Thorin turned their attention to the door. They forgot that Glorfindel was there. He was never far from the young dwarf. No one had figured out why. Thorin sent him one of his famous scowls. "Do you always listen into others conversations?"

"I did not mean to, but you must understand that elf hearing in very good. I can hear a conversation going on near the stable. The closer one is, the harder it can be to shut it out. But I meant what I said, not all elves are Thranduil. You will find that he is not a favorite for many of our kind, outside his kingdom."

"I did not think an elf would speak ill of one of his kin, not matter how true."

"Yes, well, we have never really gotten on. In fact," he laughed, "I was banned from his halls about fifteen hundred years ago. He would have banned Elrond's sons as well, but he did not want to put more strain on the relationship between Rivendell and the then Greenwood than there already was."

"What did you do?" asked Kili.

"We added dye to his bath that turned his hair and skin crimson for two weeks. And I call him Thranny. He hates it. That ellon has never had a sense of humor."

Before Thorin could stop it, he laughed, though he tried to cover it with a cough. Kili felt no such qualm and laughed hard enough to cause himself discomfort. Glorfindel offered a mischievous smirk before saying, "He makes a magnificent red head."

Thorin lost it for a moment.

"Glorfindel, I hope you are not hindering the progress of my patient," said Lord Elrond, who had just entered the room.

"Of course not. I was merely sharing an old memory."

Elrond's response was a raised eye brow. He turned to his patient and began his daily check. "How are you feeling today, Master Kili? Are you having any stomach issues?"

"No. Can I have meat now?"

Elrond chuckled. "You have asked me that question every day and the answer has remained the same, except for today. We had Rangers stop by today. I sent a request for venison a few days ago. I believe your stomach will be able to handle it."

"Thank Mahal!"

Elrond finished his work and turned to the king in exile. "Thorin, tonight we shall be able to read your map. If it please you, meet with me after we dine tonight. Bring whoever you like with you, I have already informed Gandalf." With that, Elrond took his leave.

Kili looked to his uncle with sad eyes. The company would soon be taking their leave. Glorfindel cleared his throat and he, too, took his leave.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, most likely. We have lingered here too long. The map will determine the manner in which we shall take our leave. Lord Elrond knows we are on a quest, and I believe he knows what we are up to, but he has no proof. I have no doubt that he will try to persuade us from our goal."

"Then let us say our farewells now." Kili and Thorin turned to see Fili enter the room. We are less likely to be disturbed right now."

The three dwarrow spent the next two hours doing just that.

When Thorin took his leave from his nephews, he did not get far down the hallway before he hear his name called. He turned and saw the Lord Glorfindel motion for him to follow.

"Eavesdropping again?"

"No, I can guess your plans. I merely desire to put your mind at ease."

"And how will you accomplish this."

"I know you wonder why I spend so much of my time hovering in the vicinity of your nephew. Though I will not give you the particulars, I made a promise long ago. It is only now that I know I must fulfill it. I shall accompany your nephews to Erebor, where I shall assist the Line of Durin for a time. I am not tying myself to your line, and will come and go as I see fit."

"What makes you think that I will allow such a thing? Surely you know that your kind would not receive a friendly welcome from the residents of the Mountain?"

Thorin watched as the elf removed something from his tunic. "This is how I know."

The dwarf inspected the token with awe. It was first age, from Durin the Deathless himself. "Where did you get this?"

"I have said I shall not share the particulars. He said this would validate my claim."

"Where were you when you when Erebor was taken?" the grief was heavy in Thorin's voice.

"I was seeing a friend to the Grey Haven's. By the time I became aware of it, Thror had turned away any and all help from the elves. And we did try to help. Your father, Thrain, finally managed to accept some aide in secret. Elves and dwarves have long been at odds, but it is not always so. Even in the halls of Thranduil, there are those who had compassion for your plight. You, yourself, know the helplessness of loyalty. Remember that when you reclaim your home?"

"You believe it is possible?"

"I believe many things are possible." The elf lifted a chain and medallion from his neck. "Should you find yourself in Mirkwood, this will identify you as a friend of mine."

"I thought you were banned from that place."

"I am, but I still have friends there, one of whom is Thranduil's son, Legolas. Make no mistake, you will be taken captive, but you will find your stay will be far more pleasant."

"I am not going to just trust your people, but I find it difficult not to trust you. I do not say this lightly; thank you."

Glorfindel gave a slight bow and moved on his way. This encounter had done nothing to help his conflicted feelings. As Thorin walked to his room, he resolved that he could release some of his hatred for elves, but only for some and only to a degree. He will continue to keep his guard up. He also decided to look into Glorfindel's mention of aide. If Rivendell had indeed tried to help, perhaps some of their anger is misplaced.

After leaving Thorin, Glorfindel made his way to the heirs' room. The brothers were speaking in low tones when he made his presence known. "Not over doing, are you?"

"You're one to talk. Wasn't it you that nearly caused me to open my wounds with your story about the red headed elf king?'

"Everybody loves a red head."

"That is why he has never taken a wife," said a voice.

"Not many red headed elf maids to be found in Imladris," said another.

Fili and Kili looked a bit startled while Glorfindel groaned.

"Elladan…"

"Elrohir…"

"At your service," they said in unison.

"I think we may have to make this a thing, brother," said Elladan.

"I think you are right, brother."

"Hey," said Kili, "that's our thing!"

"That's what the hobbit said," said Elrohir.

"When he told us about your arrival," said Elladan.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Glorfindel.

"Well, we overheard your little conversation with Thorin," said Elrohir

"What conversation?" asked Fili

"The one where our Balrog Slayer plans to escort you to Erebor once the dwarfling here has recovered," said Elladan.

"I am not a dwarfling!"

"Where's your beard then, if you are an adult dwarrow?"

"Elrohir! You know better than to ask a dwarf about his beard!"

"But Elladan…"

"I'll have you know that I am an archer and keep it trimmed…."

"ENOUGH!" cried Glorfindel.

The four other occupants moved not a muscle. The elf lord turned to Elrond's sons. "You know better."

"How else are we to know what is going on," said Elladan

"No one tells us anything," said Elrohir.

"I wonder why….." muttered Glorfindel. He turned his attention to his charges, for that is how he saw them. "I have promised your uncle that I will see you two safely to the mountain after you are both able to travel. I shall be staying on for a while, to fulfill a promise I made many years ago."

"And we are coming, too," proclaimed Elladan.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," said Elrohir, "you can't expect us to stay here and let you have all the fun."

"And we may or may not have hidden one of Ada's favorite daggers in the wall of one of the guest rooms of Erebor. This would be a fantastic opportunity to retrieve it."

"You mean the one your mother had commissioned when you were born that he has been looking for these past three hundred years?"

"We thought it would be a good joke."

"We didn't realize it was _**that**_ dagger. We had actually forgotten about it, until the dragon came."

"And the dagger was completely out of reach."

"Idiots," muttered Glorfindel. "We will not be able to leave without you, will we?"

"No, we would follow regardless."

"So," said Fili, "you will see that we make it to Erebor?"

"Yes. We shall further discuss our plans when your uncle and company take their leave."

"I have a question," said Kili.

"What is it?"

"Why did they call you Balrog Slayer?"

Glorfindel groaned as the twins preceded to tell the story of his epic battle and return to Arda.

* * *

 

The sun had not yet risen as Fili and Glorfindel watched the dwarves leave the Hidden Valley. One was anxious while the other was unnervingly calm.

"Will Lord Elrond send out someone to search for them once he learns of their going? Will we be in any kind of trouble?"

"No. He undoubtedly disagrees with the quest, but he will leave them be. It is out of his hands. He would have tried to delay your uncle, but he would never imprison him for seeking to regain his home."

Fili released a sigh of relief. He could admit to himself that that was one of his worries. As the last of the Company disappeared from sight, they turned back to the figure in the bed. Though he was a bit livelier, Kili was unable to do much on his own, and still slept long hours.

"What plans do you have for us?"

"We shall be taking a longer route than your uncle, but I have little doubt that we may arrive around the same time. We shall be traveling on horseback. You and your brother shall double with us. Now, now. I do not mean that as an insult. Our horses have longer life spans and more endurance than others, it would just be quicker."

"Do you really think that we could arrive around the same time, even though we shall be leaving seven weeks after them?"

"They shall be on foot, and crossing through the mountains will slow them down, as will traveling through Mirkwood, which, I believe, is Gandalf's plan. It will be tight, but I believe they shall make it in time."

"In time?"

"I was invited to the reading last eve. The Company must make it to the mountain by your Durin's Day. Then, and only then, will a secret door be revealed. That is how they shall enter the mountain."

"Durin's Day!"

"Fear not, Fili, I and a few other's believe this quest ordained by the Valar. They shall make it, though there will be great opposition, that we, too, shall undoubtedly encounter."

"I suppose you would know."

"Do not put your faith in me. I have inclinations. The Lady Galadriel knows far more than I, and I know she is in favor of this quest as well. If she felt it would bring disaster upon Middle Earth, she would do all that she felt she must to stop it. Lord Elrond also has such a gift, though he has not seen much in regards to this quest."

"What does our reclaiming our homeland have to do with the rest of Middle Earth?"

"Everything. There is a darkness growing in the East. An old Enemy."

"Sauron? He was destroyed."

"No, Master Fili, he was not. He was defeated, but the one who defeated him neglected to destroy the ring. Sauron's life force is tied to the ring. As long as it exists, he, too, shall exist."

"Well, where is the ring?"

"No one knows. It is thought to have been swept out to sea. To answer your original question, Erebor is in a ripe spot. If Smaug lives, he would be a powerful ally to our enemy. If not, the mountain is a stronghold, and the riches within would enable him to procure the help of Men and dwarves who care not for the lives of others. Erebor must be reclaimed. It will be vital for what lies ahead."

Glorfindel turned to watch the young dwarrow beside him. He had gone pale and sought a place a sit down lest his legs give out. It was a lot of information to process.

"Does Thorin know?"

"No. It is not the right time. He needs to focus on the job at hand. He needs to focus on not giving in to the sickness that plagues his family. He has been warned that it is a definite possibility. Do not let your heart be heavy. It may not even be in your lifetime that Sauron will strike, but we must be prepared. We must first focus on your brothers' recovery and our own travel plans. We will leave the planning of war for a time far into the future."

"I thank you for telling me. This is why you will dwell with us, isn't it? Was this the promise you made?"

"I promised to help the dwarrow at a great time of need, with a few other specifics added in there. I know that now is the time to fulfill that vow. That is all I shall say on the matter."

There was a stirring from the bed. "Fili, what are you doing up at this hour? Thorin…. have they gone?"

"Yes, they have gone. Rest, Kili. We need you well as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Elrond, I hate to intrude, but I wondered if I may ask a favor?"

"What do you need, Master Fili?"

"I hoped that I might have a letter sent to my mother. I wish to notify her of Kili and that we have parted ways with our uncle, albeit temporarily."

"That can be arranged. You will find what you need on the desk over there. Write your letter and I shall send it out with the morning patrol. They are due to meet with some Rangers. They will see to it that the letter is delivered."

"Thank you."

Fili walked over and took a seat at the desk. He didn't even know where to begin. How much should he tell his mother? How much was safe to discuss in a letter? It could fall into the hands of anyone. He resolved to keep it as vague as possible.

_**Amad,** _

_**I hardly know what to say, so much has happened. As we neared the Misty Mountains, we were chased down by orcs. Kili was gravely injured while providing cover for the rest of us to get away. He is currently recovering at Rivendell, which is where I am writing this letter from. The nature of Kili's wounds mean that he will have a long recovery. They say he will not be travel ready for another six weeks. I am sure you can imagine how well Thorin took that. We decided that it would be better for the company to carry on without Kili and I, for I will not leave my brother behind. As soon as he is ready, he and I shall continue on. Do not fear for us. We have made friends with some of the elves here and a few have decided to travel with us. They are a good sort, and have already received permission from Thorin to do so. We have learned that not all elves are like Thranduil and his ilk. He is not a favorite here. I know that I am being vague, but it is simply not safe to tell you more. It is likely that we will be on our way before you receive this, and I shall not wait for a response. We love you Amad.** _

_**Your beloved firstborn,** _

_**Fili** _

Fili prepared it to be sent and handed it to Elrond with his thanks. After a brief check in with his brother, he made his way to one of the many gardens decorating the Hidden Valley. Fili was dwarrow to his core, yet he could not deny the beauty before him. As a dwarf, he was accustomed to things being loud and lively. Solitude was a luxury one did not always receive. He decided he would enjoy it for now, though he had no doubt that it would wear on him soon. A little further in, he found a bench and decided to sit for a while. Not for the first time, he thought on what was, what could have been, and what was to come. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he did not notice he was no longer alone.

"Heavy are your thoughts, Son of Durin," said a feminine voice.

Fili looked up to see a beautiful elf lady. "My Lady?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Master Dwarf. I see that there is much on your mind, and that I understand. So much hangs in the balance. It is not cowardly to wonder if it will all be worth it in the end, or if there could have been another way."

"I beg your pardon, my Lady, but who are you? How could you possibly know what is on my mind?"

"I am called Galadriel, Lady of Lorien." She smiled. "I believe your people refer to me as the elf witch or enchantress."

Fili felt as though the air was sucked out of his lungs. He had heard of her, of course. She was a favorite character in the stories of warnings parents told their dwarflings. It was said she could read the mind of any being. She walked the forests of Lothlorien, seeking to enthrall any who came too near her borders to do her bidding. It was also said that she could look into the future.

The Lady laughed. In his mind, Fili heard a voice. 'Yes, Master Fili, I can see into the thoughts of others, but I could not control you even if I wanted to. I can see many futures. Some change and others remain as I have seen. Nothing is certain until it comes to pass.' She then spoke aloud, "Fate has smiled upon you. Your brothers' injured state has changed your path."

"How could my brother being injured, be a good thing? He almost died!"

Galadriel stared long at Fili. He no longer sat, but stood before her. "Your mother would have been most grieved by the eventual outcome."

The young dwarrow let that seep into his mind. His mother would have been grieved. He or his brother, perhaps both, would have likely met with an untimely end. That was a lot to take in.

"I offer not answers, but encouragement. There is hope for your family and your people. Trust your mind and your heart. Your circumstances have never been a hindrance to you, but have helped shape you into the dwarrow you are today. Through them, you have developed a compassion not often seen. You are fiercely loyal, a gifted warrior, and humble. You have the makings to be a great king."

Fili once more found himself without words. What does one say to such information? He cleared his throat and said, "I thank you, my Lady, for your words. Though you have intended to encourage, I admit I find myself quite a bit intimidated."

His own words shocked him. A dwarf never admitted a weakness in front of an elf!

"It would be a thing to worry over if you were not at least a little wary. Walk with me. I shall tell you of Moria and your father, Durin."

Fili obliged her. She shared many things as they walked; the greatness that had been Khazad-dum, stories of warriors whose names were long forgotten by his people, and shared what she remembered from her encounters with his forbearer.

"You remind me of him. It is in your carriage and speech. His blood is strong in you."

"I will take that as a great compliment, my Lady."

By this point, they found themselves outside his brothers' room. They heard laughter coming from within.

Galadriel looked at Fili with a smirk before relaxing her face into an unreadable expression. "I think I want to see this," thought Fili. He motioned for her to proceed him into the room. As they entered the room, Fili saw the elven twins sitting on the end of his brother's bed, animated in their telling of a story about one of Lord Elrond's advisors. Glorfindel nodded to the Lady before turning to the twins with a look of absolute glee.

"I am sure Erestor did not find it so amusing."

The ellon startled and turned. " _Mother of our Mother,"_

"We did not realize you were in our home,"

"Had we known,"

"We would have greeted you."

"I had business with your _Adar_ and the white counsel."

"Will you be staying with us long?"

"I was thinking I would linger here a few weeks. I understand that you will be headed east in that time, and since it has been long since we have traveled together, I thought I might join you."

They both paled. "You want to travel with us?"

Kili, confused, looked to Fili. He noticed that his brother's lips were twitching. A glance at Glorfindel further proved that something was going on. Deciding not to dwell on it too long, he turned his attention back to the Lady and the twins.

"Yes. Do you not think you would be adequate escorts?"

"No, I mean, yes, we would,"

"But you wouldn't want to travel with us."

"And, pray, why not?"

"Well, uh, you see…"

This went on for the next few minutes, each stumbling over their words and coming up with weak, unintelligible excuses as to why their grandmother would not want to join them. They were finally interrupted by another elf entering the room.

"We are ready to depart on your order, my Lady."

"Thank you, Haldir. I shall join you soon."

The twins' mouths dropped. The Lady smiled at them and turned to Glorfindel. "I am sure Erestor would enjoy hearing of this encounter."

"I shall see that he does, my Lady."

She approached her grandsons and kissed their cheeks, speaking to them in Sindarin. Next, she turned to Kili. "I wish you well, son of Durin. May your recovery be swift and your journey easy."

"Thank you, my Lady." Kili didn't know what to make of this beautiful elf. He would ask Fili about her, as he did, after all, enter with her.

"Master Fili, I enjoyed our walk. I hope to meet you again."

"A pleasure. I pray your journey brings you safely home."

Before she reached the door, she turned to the last remaining being. "Glorfindel, do not fear should your heart be taken." She then left, closing the door behind her.

"I wish she would not be so vague with her words," moaned Glorfindel.

Fili and Kili looked at the elves and allowed their laughter to spill over. "Your faces!"

"As though you would be happy to have one of your female relatives go along with you on an adventure," cried Elladan.

"Of course not," said Fili "We would be horrified. That doesn't distract from the looks of alarm that graced your faces."

"It was like she told you she broke your favorite bow," added Kili.

"I guess we know where you got your humor from."

"Lord Glorfindel, what did she mean by what she told you? 'Do not fear should your heart be taken'?" asked Kili.

"Time will tell," the elf lord answered.

"You're as revealing as she is. By the way, who exactly was she?"


	5. Chapter 5

"It feels so good to be able to move about without having someone watch my every step," said Kili. He had been up and around for the past two weeks, but never without Lord Elrond's approval. It had been three weeks since the company had left, five since he was first injured.

"Yes, well I doubt you would have followed the healer orders otherwise," said Fili. "I know you better than you do yourself. You would have overdone yourself and ended up in the same condition as you were when they found you on the plains."

"I would not! I know how important it is that I heal. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"You wouldn't on purpose, but you have always pushed yourself to the limits."

"The sooner I can prove I am well enough, the sooner we can leave. If Glorfindel is right, we may be able to catch up to them after they reach the mountain, if not before."

"But if you are not careful, you will harm yourself and set our departure back."

Kili huffed. He knew his brother was right. He just wanted to prove he was well enough, and that he could defend himself. He had learned a lot over the past few weeks. Fili had told him all, even what the Lady had said. Elrond had even taken the time to counsel them.

At first, Lord Elrond had forbid his sons to go. He knew he could not forbid his advisor, for he would do what he felt was right. In the end, he relented, even though his gift of sight was blocked where the quest was concerned. His sons would go anyways. He felt the shadow stirring. He knew he could deny it no longer. So, he prepared his sons and the young dwarrow, who had been left in his charge.

Kili's days had been full of wellness exercise and archery training. He was amongst the best of his kind, never mind that few of his people saw the benefit of the weapon. He took full advantage of the fact that those around him had been practicing the art for at least an age, literally. Today, Glorfindel had promised to work on his swordplay, which is what the brothers are discussing.

"Look, Fili, I know that I have a habit of overdoing it, but I doubt Glorfindel would allow me to hurt myself. He is very astute."

"Indeed I will not," said the elf, as he entered the room. "I want to see where he is at and give him exercises to practice every day. He will need them if we want to leave next week."

"Next week!" exclaimed the brothers together.

"Do you really think it possible? Lord Elrond said it would be eight weeks," said Fili.

"That is what we are going to watch for the next week. Kili has been up and going all day, every day for the past week. I believe he has the endurance for the journey. Now we need to make sure he has the endurance for battle."

Fili thought about it for a moment, and then nodded his approval. Kili let out a whoop and made a hasty exit. Fili sighed.

"Fear not, he will be fine."

"I know, I just don't think I could handle it if he…"

"There are some things in this life that you just cannot prevent, no matter how hard you try. You need to accept this truth."

"It is a bitter truth."

"But truth none the less."

"I have a feeling you have firsthand experience."

To this, Glorfindel said nothing. He took his leave and went to meet Kili on the practice field.

* * *

Kili collapsed on his bed two days later. "Fili, do you remember how Thorin used to drag us out of bed before the sun was up, and have us work in the forge all day? And then, he'd have us practice our sword skills until dinner?"

"Yes…"

"I miss those days."

Fili chuckled at his brother. "You are only a little out of shape."

"A little out of shape has nothing to do with it. That elf is out to get me."

"I thought he was very astute and wouldn't do anything to cause you harm?"

"Shut up, Fili."

"Hey, I wanted you to wait a little longer."

Kili grunted and rolled off the bed, heading to the bath he knew awaited him. Fili chuckled at his younger brother before yelling through the door, "Amad always said you should be careful what you ask for. You may not like what you get."

"SHUT UP, FILI!"

* * *

"Are you certain that leaving now is a good idea?" asked Elrond.

"Yes. Kili is well enough and is getting too impatient for his own good. I will be honest; I am no less eager. Scouts have informed me that my original path is out of the question. Too many orcs have been sighted. They are waiting for something. We shall take a similar path to which Mithrandir planned. It will take us through Mirkwood, but we should find our way through there quickly."

"Are you not still banned from Thranduil's domain?"

"Yes, but we shall stick to the path. The sickness that lies upon the forest has shown little effect upon our kin. I am certain that Elladan, Elrohir, and I can keep Fili and Kili on the path. Thranduil rarely has his people patrol the path, though he should. His father always made sure to be of assistance to the travel weary and lost."

"But if he was alerted to the presence of the company, it may be heavily watched."

"So what if it is? I do not fear Thranduil. His father, Oropher, declared that path separate from his kingdom, therefore, I shall not consider myself as going against his ban."

"But he will. Thranduil is not his father."

"This is the path we shall take. Elladan and Elrohir are prepared for it. Fili and Kili have been packed and ready for two days. Fili said you counseled him against sending another letter to his mother."

"I did. Though your path is dark, I still see a great many things. She is preparing for her own journey. I will dispatch a patrol to act as escort. As you have stated, there are orcs about."

"She will accept them?"

"Yes. I would go myself, but Galadriel has asked me to wait on her. She believes she will have reason to call on me. I shall head to Erebor myself once I have seen to her deed."

"Have you informed Fili and Kili of this?"

"Just this morning. They are grateful for the offer of an escort. Fili and Kili wrote a short, joint note to be handed to her. Well, I believe you may take your leave. My sons shall be here shortly to give me their goodbyes.'

* * *

"Are we going to hunt and scavenge on our way for food?" asked Kili. "You have packed little to no supplies."

"We will have lembas bread," answered Elladan.

"What is lembas bread?" asked Fili.

"It is a food we elves make for long journeys," said Glorfindel. "One bite will fill the belly of a man and keep him on his feet the entire day. We have not the time to hunt and gather, and we cannot afford the loss of speed a pack horse would cause. We are going to ride hard all day, and take few rests. Our aim is to catch your uncle before he reaches the mountain, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let us be off."

"To Erebor!" cried Kili.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Meanwhile, in Mirkwood…. _ **

Thorin and company stood by while the elves searched them. He was aggravated to say the least. He wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on around him until his sword was taken from him. He noticed it in the hands of silver haired elf. He tried it out while saying something in elvish, before turning back to him.

“Where did you get this?” asked the elf.

“It was given to me,” replied Thorin.

“Not only a thief, but a liar as well.”

Thorin wasn’t able to do more than glare when a red headed she-elf addressed the silver haired elf as Legolas. That, of course, caught Thorin’s attention.

“You are Legolas, Thranduil’s son?”

“What is it to you, dwarf?”

“We have a mutual friend, who told me I would likely encounter you on this journey. He gave me a medallion to identify me as a friend of his. It hangs on my neck, under my armor.”

Legolas reach over and found the chain, removing the medallion from under his armor and tunic. “Tell me who you got his from.”

“Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell. My nephew was injured when we were near their borders. He saved my nephew by getting him to Rivendell in time for healing.”

“Where is this nephew?” asked Legolas, looking among the dwarves present. Most looked too old to be a nephew of this dwarf.

“He and his brother remained in Lord Elrond’s care, as he was not ready to travel. His brother did not want to leave him behind. Lord Glorfindel has given me his word that he will deliver them both safely to me, as soon as my nephew is well enough to travel. I would not be surprised if they are already following our path.”

“And where is your path taking you?”

“That is our business, and ours alone.”

Legolas considered the token. “This will not save you from being presented to my father, nor will it grant you asylum in our walls. Glorfindel is not one of my father’s favorite persons.”

“So I have been told, but I was assure our stay in your dungeons might not be so uncomfortable,” Thorin said with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas allowed a small grin to peak through. “I am sure something can be arranged, since I will be in charge of your ‘quarters’.”

Legolas signaled everyone to move out. He then turned to his friend, Tauriel. “ _When we get back to our halls, send a watch for the road. Our Wood is to have more visitors soon._ ”

“ _Do you desire to have them brought in_?”

“ _I fear we will have no choice. An old friend will be among them, and I would see him safely to our halls, whether he wills it or not. We both know the vermin have spread even to the road_.”

“ _Who is this friend_?”

Legolas smiled at the she-elf. “ _Jealous?_ ”

Tauriel laughed. “ _No, I am merely curious as to what friends you have outside of the Greenwood. I was not aware you had traveled much from home._ ”

“ _In truth, I have not, but Glorfindel once came here often by Lord Elrond’s will_ ”

“ _The Balrog Slayer?!_ ”

“ _Yes. Ah, I forgot how much you once enjoyed the stories I told you about him._ ”

“ _Truly, your father shall not be pleased, but for myself, I look forward to making his acquaintance._ ”

Legolas frowned. “ _You want to meet Glorfindel?_ ”

“ _Of course! He is a legend, even among the Silvan elves. He fought and defeated a Balrog, even though it cost him his life, and the Valar sent him back here. He fought in the war against a great evil. He has seen and experienced so much._ ”

“ _So have I,_ ” mumbled Legolas. He didn’t like the look of awe on her face. It was no secret to most that the Woodland Prince cared deeply for the captain, though she seemed to view him as a big brother and best friend. Legolas liked to think that was his father’s doing. He has made sure that it was known where he expected his son to marry, and a Captain of the Guard was not it. He held out hope to change his father’s mind, but Legolas knew that could take decades. Legolas shook his head. ‘What am I worried about? Glorfindel has never shown any interest in an elleth before. Didn’t he once tell me he didn’t see himself as good husband material?’ That made Legolas feel quite a bit better. Well, it did, until he looked back to red head. ‘Tauriel longs for adventure. Didn’t she once tell me that even marriage wouldn’t cause her to settle into the lifestyle of an everyday, married elleth? She would suit a warrior like Glorfindel.’

Legolas resolved to stop thinking about either of his friends for now. He needed to focus on the task at hand; getting the dwarves secured behind their walls. All other things could wait.

* * *

 

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.” Thranduil leaned down into Thorin’s face. “You have found a way in. You seek that which will bestow upon you the right to rule. The King’s jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in that mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

“And what makes you think I want your help?” Thorin asked calmly.

“I do not see how you have much choice, Thorin Oakenshield,” said Thranduil with a sneer. “Without an agreement with me, you and your ‘company’ shall not be leaving my halls. I simply want what is mine. If you agree to my terms, I will let you go. I will even see that your people are fitted with supplies and escorted to the edge of my realm.”

“I will make no deal with you. You who turned your back on my people…”

“I would not bring death and destruction upon my people…”

“That is understandable, and pardonable, but we came to you starving, homeless, seeking your help. We had women and children, who survived the inferno only to perish in the wilderness.”

“Do not blame me for your grandfather’s actions. I warned him of what his greed would bring. Had he given me what was mine, I would have been more generous.”

“So you let innocents pay for the wrongs of another. No, Thranduil, I will not give you my word to return those gems. They will can decorate the halls of my fathers. Consider it payment for the lives lost, that would have benefited from your ‘generosity’, though some would call it compassion.”

“Then you can stay here and rot. You shall not leave my halls until you come into agreement with me. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait.” Thranduil proceeded to sit on his throne with his wine in hand.

“So be it. Oh, and Thranduil, I agree with Glorfindel, you would make a better red head,” said Thorin with a smirk, even as they led him from the room.

Thranduil threw his chalice at the retreating figures, missing his mark. The guards scribes who were left were looking at their king. “What are you staring at? Do you not have things to do? Perhaps I should see that you do.”

The people scattered.

* * *

 

“Did he offer you a deal?” asked Balin.

“He did. I refused. I will not bow to the whims of a faithless king.”

“Then that is that. A deal was our only hope.”

“Not our only hope.”

“And what other hope do you have, Thorin Oakenshield?” asked Legolas.

“I shall keep my secrets, Prince.”

“I hope it is not Glorfindel that you have placed your faith in. He shall not be able to negotiate your release, of this I am certain.”

Thorin smirked at him before looking around his cell. He noticed a pillow and blanket, as well as a portable table with a nice meal already laid out for him. He also spied a change of clothes. “Complements to you I presume?”

“You and my father do not get along, but you obviously have friends among our kin. It would not do to offend them. I may not be able to release you, but as Glorfindel informed you of, I can ensure your stay is far more pleasant than it could have been.”

They inclined their heads to each other and Legolas went on his way.

Thorin sat down on the, he was sure softer, bed, and ate his meal with a smile. He didn’t know how they were going to get out, but he somehow knew they would. He had been in a very foul mood when he and the company had departed Rivendell. He, regrettably, took his ire out on Bilbo. When they found themselves in the clutches of the Goblin King, he was glad that he had left his nephews behind. Gandalf had come and they escaped, recovering their burglar after the fact. Then, Azog found them and Bilbo defended him when he couldn’t do it himself. They had now forged a strong friendship. He knew Bilbo hadn’t been taken with them, and while a part of him worried for him, another part somehow knew he was ok and that he was going to get them out. The best part of this whole situation? He got to the elven king. Yes, despite their current circumstances, things were good.

* * *

 

Legolas and Tauriel had developed a respect for their prisoners. Though they would not admit it, they both hoped that the dwarves somehow escape. Loyalty to their king kept them from doing it themselves. Legolas had struck up a bit of a friendship with the exiled king and his advisor. Tauriel enjoyed the company of all the dwarves, but most surprisingly Ori. They traded information about their peoples, or at least, the things that were allowed. Especially in Ori’s case, but Tauriel understood. Dwarves were very secretive people.

Bilbo eventually showed himself to the dwarves, and plans were begun. After about a fortnight, they had a plan in place. On the night the elves held a feast, they made their exit through the wine cellar, heading down the river in barrels.

It was Legolas and Tauriel that discovered that they were missing. They knew they couldn’t wait long to announce it, since many of the guards knew they had headed down there. So, not quite as quick as they normally would have, they raised the alarm. The two friends split up, Tauriel heading towards the wine cellar and Legolas heading outside. They both knew the dwarves had one exit: the river. They tried to slow things down, but ultimately, there was little they could do that would not be considered traitorous.

In the end, the dwarves were caught by the gate, but the gate was overrun by orcs in the next instant. Focus was now off the dwarves and on the filth that would dare come into their borders and attack their gate. Tauriel arrived to see Ori clamor up the steps, defending himself with a crude sword he had taken off a dead orc. As he reached the lever, she noticed a huge orc aim at the sweet scribe. Before she fully formed a thought, she managed to raise her bow and shoot the arrow out of the air. It embedded itself into a nearby tree. The orc sneer at the she-elf and ordered the rest of his soldiers to follow the dwarves.

After much fanfare, the dwarves were finally out of reach of both the orcs and the elves, and Tauriel and Legolas had a prisoner to interrogate.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are we truly going in there?” asked Kili. “I am not sure I want to. Surely we could go around?”

“I do not remember the forest looking so ill. What do you say, brother?” inquired Elrohir.

“I quite agree. Of course, father hasn’t had much contact with Thranduil in the last four hundred years or so, and we haven’t been back since Glorfindel’s indiscretion.”

“We could, but we would lose a lot of time. The elven road is what we must take,” replied Glorfindel, ignoring the twins. He took a longer look at the forest before him. It was sick indeed. ‘No wonder they now call it Mirkwood.’

The dwarrow grumbled about it. It did look very foreboding, but they both knew they could not afford the delay. Glorfindel believed they might catch up to the company before they reached the mountain. They really hoped this was the case. Glorfindel lead his mount into the forest, the others not far behind.

They had traveled the road for almost a week when they encountered the elves. They had few problems, since the Rivendell elves didn’t seem too weighed down by the forest. Oh, they felt the effects, it just didn’t confuse them as it did the dwarves. They were getting ready to camp when the woodland elves made themselves known. Glorfindel was not pleased to find himself at the wrong end of an arrow.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he bellowed.

“By order of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, all travelers are to be brought to him for questioning. Especially dwarves.”

“This path is not considered part of his kingdom. It is supposed to be a free road for the safe passage of any traveler. You have no right to detain us.”

“Why the particular interest in dwarves?” asked Elladan.

“They are not the first to pass through here in the last month. There was a company of eleven detained. They currently reside in the King’s dungeons.”

Glorfindel growled. “Very well, then. Lead on.”

“We will need to secure the dwarves, and take their weapons.”

“For what purpose? They mean you no harm and are under the protection of our father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I do not believe your king would want to offend him,” said Elrohir.

The woodland elves eyes got a bit rounder. The elves in this patrol had been born after Elladan and Elrohir’s last visit, so they did not recognize them. The patrol leader cleared his throat.

“Very well, we shall not bind their hands and eyes, but I am afraid we cannot allow them to appear before King Thranduil armed as they are. We shall wait until we reach the gate, however, before we confiscate them.”

“Thank you, that will be acceptable,” said Elladan, while his brother quieted their dwarrow friends. Fili and Kili were obviously not happy, but they realized that they were not in a position to argue. Besides, their uncle and company were being held in the dungeons. Their best bet of gaining their release may be in being as compliant as possible.

The trek to Thranduil’s halls took a day and a half. Fili and Kili both worked to be on their best behavior. Though they were comfortable around the Rivendell elves, the Mirkwood elves had an entirely new vibe to them. Fili would describe them as being almost polar opposites. The Rivendell elves had been easy going and peaceful. There was an underlying fierceness about them, but overall, they made one feel welcome. The Mirkwood elves were fierce and watchful, on edge. Their very presence made you feel unwelcome. ‘Of course, the difference between the valley and the forest are as different as night and day,’ he thought to himself. The woodland elves fit their home. None of the elves save for the leader, Almdor, would talk with the five travelers. They learned he was the oldest of the patrol, at 962. He filled his kin in on the general news of Mirkwood.

As they arrived at the gate, it quickly became apparent that something had happened. Kili made out an elven curse he had learned along their journey and quietly asked what was going on. Glorfindel, face grim, answered.

“It appears as though their river gate has been breached by orcs…. who then chased after their prisoners… who had used the cellars to escape the dungeons. Your uncle no longer resides here.”

‘Well, this won’t be good,’ thought Kili.

* * *

 

The five travelers were brought before Thranduil as he and two others were interrogating a captured orc.

“You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free,” said Thranduil.

“You had orders to kill them,” said the silver-haired elf. “Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?”

“The dwarf runt will never been king!”

Fili and Kili glared at the orc scum.

“There is no king under the mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon still lives.”

“You know nothing! Your world will burn!”

“What are you talking about? Speak!”

“Our time has come again. My master serves the One. Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you.”

As the orc began to laugh, Thranduil took his sword and decapitated him. The other dropped the head in disgust.

“Why did you do that? You promised to set him free.”

“And I did. I freed his wretched head from his from his miserable shoulders.”

“There was more the orc could tell us.”

“There was nothing more he could tell me.”

“Indeed, those of us who lived through it the first time know very well what he meant.”

“Glorfindel, _mellon_ ,” said the silver-haired elf. “Oakenshield said you would not be far behind him.”

“Legolas, it is good to see you, despite the circumstances,” he said with a look at Thranduil.

“I believe I banned you from my kingdom. You have some nerve coming here.”

“Technically, I was not in your kingdom. We were traveling the elven road, which is supposed to be a safe, free road for any and all travelers. It was your patrol who said you ordered all travelers brought to you. So, I have not broken your ban.”

“This was my doing, _Ada_. When we brought in Oakenshield, he told me others would be following. The spiders have been setting their nests close to the road and I thought it safer for any traveler to have a patrol set up. Since we already had the other dwarves here, I thought their companions would like to know what became of them.”

“Well done, Legolas. Elladan, Elrohir. I should not be surprised to see you here. Your father has no qualms about allowing any sort of rabble into his valley, your time with the Dunedain is enough evidence that you share his views. A pity.”

The twins didn’t even twitch.

“Well, since your reason for having us detained is now a nonissue, perhaps it will be better for all if you let us be on our way,” stated Glorfindel.

Thranduil smirked. “Oh, I think not. These two dwarves have a strong resemblance to Oakenshield. They must be his heirs. If he succeeds, I can use them as a bargaining chip to get what I want. However, if the fool perishes, as I am sure he will, I will see that you are all escorted safely back through my Kingdom. Tauriel?”

“Yes, my Lord?” said the red-headed elleth the newcomers had forgotten about.

“I am sure you can make our ‘guests’ comfortable in the dungeons.”

Tauriel stared at her King in shock. She looked at the soon-to-be prisoners and then at her prince.

“ _Ada_ , please,” said Legolas.

“Tauriel!”

“As you command, my Lord,” she said. She signaled for the guards to take the prisoners away.

Glorfindel refused to let him have the last word. “This is why nobody likes you, Thranny. You have no mercy, no compassion. And you can’t take a joke. There are more important things to worry about than your vanity and pride right now. You heard that filth. Both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have sensed it. I have sensed it. I know you have had to have sensed it. You cannot hide forever behind your walls!” he yelled as they dragged him away. Thranduil sat back and scowled.

Tauriel and Legolas led the way. They whispered back and forth. Neither of them seemed pleased with their King’s decision. Legolas saw that they were searched before being put into their individual cells. Though he was fuming, Glorfindel found himself distracted by the elleth escorting him to his cell.

“You are called Tauriel. Beautiful name. It suits you, Daughter of the Forest.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said quietly.

“You look familiar. If I may ask, who are your parents?”

“They were Tuodor and Naruhala.”

“A guard and a healer, but you said were. What happened to them?”

“Orcs,” she said grimly.

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, but it was long ago, and I was very young.”

“Besides your red hair, you are the image of your mother. Say, Elrohir, weren’t you once turned down by Naruhala?”

“I do not recall having ever been turned away by any elleth,” he said, offended.

“Sure you do, brother. I believe she told you to go take a swim amongst the rapids,” laughed Elladan. Fili and Kili, already secure in their cells, joined in.

“Never turned down by an elleth? What about the dark haired healer…. Kili, what was her name?”

“Kaya.”

“Kaya! That’s right. Nice one, she was. Anyway, whenever she tended to my brother, you mysteriously would appear, trying to gain her attention.”

“And she would ignore you….. every time.”

“She was not ignoring me, she was playing hard to get. There is a difference,” Elrohir pouted.

Tauriel was just holding her laughter by the time she closed the door to Glorfindel’s cell. “I would not think anyone could act so jolly whilst they are being imprisoned.”

“One should always find joy where they can, my lady. There is enough sorrow in the world without adding to it. Besides, it was worth it to see your beautiful smile,” he said, winking at her for good measure. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Legolas has told me much about you.”

“Lies, all of it.”

Kili caught Elladan’s attention and mouthed, ‘Is he flirting?’

‘Red-head,’ he mouthed back.

Legolas, having had enough, called out to the she-elf. “Tauriel, I need a few moments of Glorfindel’s time. Can you see that food is readied for them? I am sure they have had a long day.”

Tauriel arched her brow at her friend, but conceded. Before she left, she approached Kili’s cell. “Are you still in need of a healer, Master Dwarf?”

“No, my Lady. I am quite healed, otherwise Lord Elrond would not have given me leave to travel from Rivendell.”

“Well, should you find yourself in need of a healer, please, let us know.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

Legolas waited until he was sure she was out of hearing before turning to the golden lord. “Tell me all, _mellon_ , so that I may decide on the best course of action to aid you.”

Glorfindel spent the next half hour telling Legolas what he knew, the others chiming in every so often.

“You all believe the dwarves cause to be true?” Fili and Kili tried not to be offended.

“The mountain must be retaken. We must give evil no foothold. All signs point towards the possibility of our old enemy rising again. You know, as well as I, that the ring was lost but not destroyed. It is not unlikely that he would be able to gain strength without it. You were very young when last his hand stretched across Arda, therefore, you cannot feel it as I can.”

“This is why the orcs were tracking Oakenshield. To stop him from taking the mountain.”

“That, and it seems there is someone out to end our line,” said Fili. “Before we set out, my uncle told us that Gandalf found a bounty for his head written in black speech. Thorin does not believe they will stop with just him. Lady Galadriel told me that my brother’s injury had changed our fate and that there was still hope for my family. Tell me that does not fit my uncle’s conclusion.”

“If our enemy seeks to wipe out the line of Durin…”

“Then we must do what we can to preserve it.”

“Tauriel!”

“Legolas, you should know me better than to think you could get rid of me by sending me on some mundane errand. I can sense that something is happening outside our borders. Are we not a part of this world? What affects them, already affect us. We can no longer ignore it. If we can help, then we must do all that we can.”

“As fiery as your hair,” said Glorfindel. Tauriel held her head high and smirked. The two didn’t notice Legolas’ scowl, but the others did. This did not bode well.

Legolas cleared his mind. “Tauriel and I will make preparations. Be ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Rest while you can.” He signaled for the she-elf to follow him.

Glorfindel’s eyes stared in the direction they left. She truly intrigued him. Not many elleth chose the way of a warrior. They tended to stick with softer skills; music, drawing, dancing, sowing. A few more ventured into the healing arts. It was not necessarily uncommon for an elleth to learn to defend herself, he had taught the Evenstar himself, but to choose it as their life path……

“You ok there, Glorfindel?” asked Fili.

“What? Yes, I am fine. Just thinking.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next several days were spent, largely, in planning. Tauriel and Legolas would visit their ‘guests’ every chance they would get, but it was not as often as they liked. Thranduil suddenly required much of their attention. When they would manage to make it down to the dungeons, they made the most of the time they had.

Kili enjoyed the stay, as much as one could being locked up. He had healed very nicely, but being on the road is hard on a body that is completely well. When they left Rivendell, he was still healing. So, the rest had made him feel rejuvenated. He was worried about the situation that had arisen among Glorfindel and their new elven companions, though.

The first couple of days, when Tauriel did make it down to the dungeons, she spent a great of her of her time speaking with the Balrog slayer. She was kind to all of them, and made sure all their needs were met, but she would save Glorfindel for last. They talked of many things, and Kili could tell that the elf lord appreciated it. Elladan had told him that most people only care to hear about his battle with the Balrog and how he came back to Arda. Tauriel asked about Gondolin, his family and friends, she wondered how different their world was now compared to then. She asked what he did now, what he hoped for, what were some of the things he hadn’t done that he wants to do. She also answered the questions he asked her. Kili had been happy for his friend.

He scowled as he thought about Legolas. It was clear that he had feelings for the pretty she-elf, but it was also clear that she viewed him as a brother, or very close friend. It took Glorfindel two days to realize his friend was cross with him. Though Kili couldn’t hear the conversation, he did catch the body language: Tauriel was off limits. Kili witnessed his friend put up a wall as he agreed to back off. From his conversations with the twins, he gathered that elleth were no different from any other female that inhabited Middle Earth; there were many who were superficial and cared about titles and bloodlines. Glorfindel had admitted to being ‘married’ to his duty, and that in all the thousands of years he had walked the earth, he had not found one that caught his attention. It seemed that he now had, but was told to stay away by a friend who could not get it through his head that the elleth in question did not return his feelings. This made Kili angry.

When Tauriel had come down the next day, none of the ‘visitors’ missed the hurt look on her face when Glorfindel gave her his kind, but firm excuse. Legolas was happy, but the other two were clearly miserable. Tauriel took to spending her time talking to him. That day, Kili made a promise to himself. The first chance he got after they got out of there, he was going to tell her what happened. He was no elf or wizard who let things play out as they would. He was going to help, because his friend deserved some happiness after the long years of loss and self-imposed solitude.

* * *

 

The day came, and their escape was quick and easy, if not a little embarrassing. Stuffed bags were placed in the cells to look as though the prisoners were resting and Legolas arranged for all guards to be clear of their intended path. No one would know they were missing until morning. The embarrassing part really only affected the dwarrow; it was likely that their heavy footfalls would be picked up, so it was decided that they would be carried on the backs of the twins.

After they finally conceded, Fili made his feelings clear, “This is never to be spoken of. Ever.”

His companions chuckled, but promised on their honor, no one would ever hear of this occurrence. So, they made for their exit. The Woodland Realm had secret paths to exit in case it was necessary. As they elves had promised to hold their tongues, Fili and Kili gave their word to never speak of these paths. Horses were waiting for them, and they were on their way.

* * *

 

It took them a little over a day to make it to Laketown. They came across orc tracks and bodies along the way.

“They must have been mortally wounded at the gate. This one bears a strange mark. Are any of you familiar with it?” asked Tauriel.

“Gundabad,” said Legolas, looking at Glorfindel.

“It has been many centuries since I have seen this mark. Things appear to be as bad as I feared,” said Glorfindel. “If Gundabad once more has an army…”

“We will need to ride and scout it out.”

“We have no time. We must reach the mountain,” said Fili.

“He is right. I gave my word. I must get them to the mountain.”

“Then Tauriel and I will head there to see what can be found out.”

“I think it best that we see them to Laketown first. There may be more orc along the way,” said Tauriel, not too happy with the prospect of being alone with her friend. She sensed that something was going on, but she couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Then let us get there quickly.”

They arrived in the late afternoon and discovered that they were too late. The dwarves had left three days before, and had likely already arrived at the mountain. They found themselves turned away by the master, so Legolas proposed they seek out a friend. He had married one of the Dunedain, a friend of his father. Bard was the one who collected the barrels from the Woodland Realm. They had expected a better reception.

“Dwarves, and now elves in the accompanied by dwarves. No, I have quite enough with the likes of you.”

“Bard, am I not also a friend? Please, we need answers to determine our next steps.”

“Very well.”

“We were told that a company of dwarves came through the town. I am not wrong in assuming you have crossed paths.”

Bard scoffed. “I am the one who smuggled them in. And what a thanks I received. Had I known their intentions, I would have left them on the shore of the river.”

Elrohir placed a hand upon the dwarves in an effort to remind them to stay calm. They needed information, and an outburst may cost them it.

“What do you mean?” asked Legolas.

“They are going to wake that beast! After he finishes with those dwarves, Smaug will then rain fire upon us all!”

“You do not know that for sure!” cried Kili. “The plan is not to wake Smaug right now.”

“Kili!”

“No, Fili. They should know. Besides, they can’t stop them now. There is an item our uncle needs to gather an army to kill him.”

“And they are going to what, steal it from a sleeping dragon? Are you all insane?!” cried Bard. “The smell of dwarf will wake him long before anyone reaches him.”

“It will not be a dwarf,” Kili said sheepishly.

“The hobbit,” Elladan. “Now it makes sense. The dragon has likely never heard of, let alone smelled, a hobbit before.”

“Da! Da! You won’t believe what Tomas and Aiden just told us…” a pretty, young human girl said as she rushed into the house. She stopped quickly upon seeing their guests. Unfortunately, she stopped too suddenly for her brother, who was right behind her. The two toppled to the floor. Directly behind them, was another, younger girl. She smiled hugely upon seeing the occupants.

“Look, Sigrid! They were telling the truth! Elves! And look, more dwarves!”

The elder of Bard’s children had gotten themselves back up and were straightening their clothes. Bard smiled fondly at them.

“These are my children. Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda. Children, this is Legolas, of the Woodland Realm, and um, I am afraid I do not know the rest of you.”

They each stood and introduced themselves.

“I am Tauriel, of the Woodland Realm.” She hesitated to add her position. She was not so sure she could claim the title of guard captain anymore.

“I am Glorfindel, of Rivendell.”

“Elladan.”

“Elrohir”

“Sons of Elrond,”

“Lord of Rivendell.”

The twins smiled at Fili and Kili. Their dwarf friends were a little irritated, but not overly so.

“Fili,”

“And Kili.”

“At your service,” they ended in unison.

“Elves of Rivendell? You are a long way from home,” said Bard.

The elves simply nodded to him. They were far from home.

“Were you originally with the other dwarves?” Tilda asked Fili and Kili. “I overheard a nice dwarf with really long beard talking to an angry looking dwarf with a long black hair and a short beard. I didn’t mean too. I was handing out blankets. He talked about two they left behind. Are you the two?”

Kili smiled at her. ‘She is so adorable,’ he thought.

Fili chuckled and answered. “Why yes, we are. You see, my brother here decided to become a wargs chew toy. Thankfully, we were almost at Rivendell. We stayed behind for him to recover. Our Elvish friends here, offered to escort us to the mountain.”

He decided his brother was right. There was no real point in hiding anything now. No one could interfere at this point. At that moment, the house shook. Bain ran to the window.

“It’s coming from the mountain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am a fan of Figrid stories and I had tried to think of a way to make it work for a story I am writting. There is nothing known about their mother, so I filled in the blanks as I wanted them to be. This will not be a Figrid. For this story, I just see Kili and Tilda together. Little girls grow up, and this story will continue through LOTR. Bard's children will have a lifespan of roughly 160. Kili is already 75 or so, with a life span of about 250, this will work. I prefer doing happy.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, the plan was to not wake the dragon, eh?” asked Elrohir.

Nobody answered the inane question. Everyone was thinking the same thing: they need a plan.

“Once he leaves the mountain, it will not take him an hour to get here. Bard, you must take your children and flee,” said Tauriel.

“We have nowhere to go,” replied Bard.

“So you will what, stay here and burn for sure? If the company cannot stop him…. This town is nothing but kindle,” said Kili.

“It is your company’s fault! You, your uncle, and his company should never have come here!”

“It was inevitable,” interceded Glorfindel. He turned his full attention to Bard. “It was prophecy, but not only that. Something evil has been stirring in the East. I and a few others have an inkling, but we hesitate to have it spread just yet. That mountain is in a prime location. Whoever controls that mountain will have an advantage. Better it be the hands of its people than the evil we believe seeks to control it.”

“That drake must be destroyed,” said Legolas.

“But how? There is no weapon that can pierce its hide,” put in Tauriel.

“What we need is a black arrow, and that will be impossible to obtain in time,” said Glorfindel.

Bard went still before looking up, and reaching for something above the table. Eyes grew wide when they realized he held a black arrow.

“I thought they were all lost,” said Fili.

“I am descended from Girion’s line. This has passed from son to son since the day we were forced to flee Dale.”

“We must get you to the wind lance,” said Glorfindel.

“The Master has people watching me. The guards will never let me near it.”

“We need a plan. Legolas, you and I will get Bard to the wind lance. Elladan and Elrohir, see if you can start urging others to leave as well. Fili, Kili, I promised your uncle I would get you to the mountain, and I plan to keep that promise. I have no doubt that there are people here who will react worse than Bard did to your presence now. Because of this, you may be more of a hindrance than a help. Tauriel…”

“Get the children and dwarrow to safety.”

While Bard told his children goodbye, Legolas explained the general layout of the town to the twins as they walked out. Glorfindel and Tauriel locked eyes before he followed Bard out of the door. Kili saw this and remembered the promise he made himself.

“Sigrid, Bain, Tilda, I need to gather what you can. Grab anything important to you, but nothing too large. Fili, gather as much food as you can find. Tauriel and I are going to go ready the boat.”

Fili understood what his brother was doing and prodded the children to do as they were asked. Tauriel gave Kili and strange look, but followed him down to the boat anyway. They began removing things from the boat to ensure there was enough room and so that they would not be overloaded.

“Is there a reason you wanted to get me alone?” she asked.

“Yes, but I am not sure how to start. I guess the only choice it to just get it over with. Legolas told Glorfindel to leave you alone.”

“What?”

“Glorfindel is a loyal. He saw that Legolas was upset with him and he sought to make it right. I could not hear the conversation myself, but I read body language fairly well. It was obvious to us all, well, all but Glorfindel, that Legolas cares for you as more than a friend. It is also obvious that you do not share the sentiment, but that you and Glorfindel are attracted to each other. Don’t bother denying it.”

They continued working in silence, Kili glancing at her every few seconds.

“While your friends resided with us, Thranduil told me not to encourage Legolas. He wishes for him to make a better match than a Silvan elf. It hurt, but not for the reason you may think. He raised me, you see. He led me to believe that I could do anything and be anything. I am young, and to have reach the position I held was a great honor. Suddenly, he found me lacking, and there was nothing I could do about it. You cannot change who you truly are. I had never entertained the idea that Legolas saw me in that light. He has always been my brother and my friend. I cannot see him as anything else. Thank you, for telling me.”

“I thought it only right that you should know.”

The others were making their way down the stairs. The children carried spare clothes, blankets, and a few trinkets and books. Fili had managed to gather a good assortment of food. It would all be needed. They were filling the boat when they felt it. The entire town shook. Smaug, was coming their way.

They began to work quicker. Sigrid and Bain climbed into the boat, but Tilda stood frozen.

“Come on, Tilda, into the boat,” coaxed Kili.

“Are we going to die?” she asked, trembling.

Kili got out of the boat and walked over to her. “Not today.”

* * *

 

They made an odd sight. An elf, three children, and two dwarrow. Many people were giving the dwarves nasty looks, but none tried to start anything. Everyone was searching for loved ones and friends, and they were no different for the moment. Also, they were looking after the children of Bard the Dragon Slayer. The children could not move an inch without hearing about how their father had slayed the dragon. They were desperately searching for him. Tauriel saw them first.

“Over there!”

Bard and the four ellon spotted them about the same time and were quickly making their way towards them. The children flung themselves at their father. Tauriel, Fili, and Kili were happy to see that all of their companions survived.

Legolas approached Tauriel first, smiling wide. “I glad you are safe.”

“I am glad you are as well, _mellon_.” She had forgotten, for a moment, what had transpired in the dungeons. She was determined to fix this. She did not wish to hurt her oldest friend, but she would decide who she would and would not be involved with. Legolas saw her expression become a bit fierce and wondered at the cause. He turned to Bard to discuss the best course of action for the people of Laketown, since they had named him their leader. He missed the lingering looks Tauriel and Glorfindel gave each other.

Glorfindel could hear the conversation going on between the two, and turned his attention to the red head. “You are well?”

“Yes, thank you. I see that you are also well. Did you have any trouble getting Bard to the wind lance?”

“Legolas and I distracted the guards long enough for Bard to get up to it. Once the panic set in, no one cared to try and stop us.”

Tauriel looked him in the eye. “Legolas does not decide who I am friends with, or who I have affection for. And neither do you. Just so you know, I have never had feelings for Legolas above that of a brother and friend. That will never change, no matter how much he may wish it to.”

Their eyes held. She arched her brow as if in challenge. Glorfindel looked back at his friend. “I cannot hurt him like that.”

“I am not asking you to, and I can handle him.”

“We cannot be.”

Tauriel felt tears begin to build, but she held them back. “Can we not be friends, then?”

Glorfindel felt conflicted. He felt such a drawing towards her, but it was not her friendship he sought. While Legolas harbored feelings for her, it was outside his grasp to see if there could be something between them. “I cannot. I am sorry.”

Tauriel nodded her acceptance and went to check on the children, who had begun to set up a rough camp while their father talked with Legolas. Glorfindel noticed Kili watching him. It was obvious the dwarrow had overheard their conversation, and disagreed with his handling of it.

“Why?” he asked. “Why do you deny your heart?”

“I do not deny it, I simply realize it is not possible. I do not know how deeply he loves her. I will not break the heart of my friend, no matter the cost to myself.”

“What about what the Lady Galadriel said to you, before she left Rivendell? ‘Do not fear should your heart be taken.’ I thought she meant that you were afraid of love, or to love, but it is something else entirely. You’re afraid for your friend. I have come to understand that heartache is a serious matter for your people. You and Tauriel could be happy together, but you have decided you cannot be, all because Legolas refuses to accept that she will not care for him as he wants her to. Am I the only one who sees that he is being a horrible friend to you both? No, Elladan, Elrohir, and Fili see it too. If he truly cared for you both, he would let you be happy. Love is selfless, not selfish.”

Glorfindel had no rebuttal. Kili was right. “You have given me something to think on.”

Kili feigned shock. “You mean, I, a simple dwarrow, who has yet to see his eightieth birthday, has taught the mighty Balrog Slayer something new?! Impossible!”

“Maybe not something new, but you have reminded me of a truth I forget applies to everyone, not just myself. Regardless, now it not the time to revisit this. Legolas still plans to ride to Gundabad, and we must make for the mountain. Thank you, for reminding me of the Lady’s words.”

“Kili! Glor… Glor… um, Master Elf, Da needs to speak with you,” said Tilda. Glorfindel and Kili thanked her and headed towards where Legolas and Bard were arguing. Kili noticed the Master’s man standing nearby.

“And where would you have us go? To your father? He would turn us away for aiding the dwarves, saying we brought this on ourselves. Dale is our only chance. There are no other towns or settlements close enough, or large enough to contain us. Thorin Oakenshield promised the people of Laketown reimbursement for lodging and supplying him and his company. We need it now.”

“Good idea, Sire. We can take shelter in the mountain. They’ll be beds, stores, heat…. a little bit of gold…”

Before Fili or Kili could release their anger at his statements, Bard silenced the greasy, ex-advisor. “That gold is cursed. We will take only what we need to survive.”

The dwarrow weren’t much happier with his statement, but they let it go. All dwarves knew Thror was mad, and their uncle had once confided his own fear of succumbing to the sickness. They settled for glaring at the poor excuse of a man.

“If it is to Dale and Erebor you head, then we shall travel with you,” said Glorfindel. Bard accepted this, feeling a bit of relief as well. He left to spread the plan throughout the camp.

Elrond’s sons brought their attention to a new elf. He was riding towards Legolas and Tauriel. The ellon standing with the dwarrow hissed in anger at something the new elf said. Legolas was angry as well, while Tauriel looked contrite.

“What is that about?” asked Fili.

“Thranduil has ordered his son home, and Tauriel is banished. The Woodland king has laid all the blame at her feet,” growled Glorfindel.

“What?! Why?” cried Kili.

“Because he feels that, while Legolas was acting out of loyalty to his friends, he believes Tauriel did it out of spite for an order he gave her.”

Kili knew what the order had been. Tauriel did not bother to try and hide the hurt. Kili did not think very highly of the Mirkwood royal family at the moment, and he wasn’t sure he ever would. He heard a whistle, and saw their mounts come running out from the trees. Kili turned to his companions to ask how they could have been saved, saddled, and ready, when he caught the twins matching smirks.

“We prepared and released them before we started urging people to flee.”

Legolas took the reigns of his horse and mounted him. “Tauriel and I are riding for Gundabad. We will meet you at the mountain with whatever information we can gain.”

“Tauriel,” said Elrohir, “you will be welcome at Rivendell.”

She smiled at him before mounting behind Legolas.

“You are only taking the one horse?” asked Glorfindel. His conversation with Kili had opened up feelings he wasn’t ready for. Seeing Tauriel with her arms wrapped around his friend stirred them.

“You need the extra mount more.” Legolas replied. Tauriel found herself confused. She recognized his look. Why would he display a hint of jealousy after he had dismissed her? A glance at Kili revealed that he had once more meddled. She mentally shook her head and focused on the journey ahead. She had had enough of hurt feelings. There would be time to sort it all out after they had all completed their tasks.

After the two Woodland elves left, the remaining friends helped people pack up, and began to move out. Glorfindel traveled at the front with Bard, the twins kept watch over the back, and the dwarrow mingled in the middle. All kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, though Kili spent most of his time entertaining the children, who had all been placed in the middle, with dwarven stories. After seeing that they only sought to help, many people found themselves thawing a bit towards the dwarves.

The journey took three days. By the time they made it to Dale, the stores were almost completely depleted. There was, however, some seemingly good news.”

“Look, Sire! The braziers are lit!” cried Alfrid.

“Kili! The company lives!” said Fili happily.

Glorfindel smiled. “We will camp here with Bard and his people for the night. Better to approach the mountain in the full light, lest we be thought an enemy.”

They all agreed. Besides, one more night couldn’t hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Kili stretched in the early morning light. He had slept surprisingly well in the ruins. Looking around, he snickered. Glorfindel was not to be found, but the twins had decided to mess with Fili. His brother had always been able to sleep like the dead, but this was ridiculous. They had Fili wrapped in his bedroll, dangling right-side up from a low hanging balcony.

“Brother, it appears that our next victim has awakened. Pity,” said Elrohir.

“I guess we’ll have to content ourselves with Fili’s reaction alone.”

Glorfindel, Bard, and his children came into their camp at that moment. “We should plan to…. Elladan, Elrohir, why is Fili hanging from that balcony?”

Bard worked hard to keep a straight face, but the same could not be said for his children. Chuckles and giggles were coming from their direction. Fili began to stir, so Kili figured it was time to get it over with.

“Fili, **Amad** invited Kala and Mila for tea! Quick, run for it!” Fili’s eyes flew open, and he struggled to get out of his roll, only to succeed and land roughly on the ground.”

“Kili! Wha… why would you do that?” Fili got up, breathing hard. “And why was I hanging from up there?”

Since everyone else was laughing, (even Bard couldn’t help it) Glorfindel answered. “I believe the twins decided to test just how heavy you sleep from exhaustion. Apparently, you only rouse at the threat of female companionship.”

“Who are Kala and Mila?” asked Sigrid, once she was able to control her laughter.

“Kala is our mother’s best friend. Mila is her young daughter. She is a very sweet, but excitable dwarrowdam, and she is in ‘love’ with Fili. Whenever she is over, or happens upon Fili, she talks nonstop and tries to take care of all of his ‘needs’.”

Fili groaned, but Kili continued. “She is perfectly fine around anyone else, but the moment she gets around Fili, it just gets awkward.”

“Can we talk about something else? I am glad everyone has had a laugh at my expense, but let’s move on. We have a mountain to get to.”

“If it is alright,” started Bard, “I think I will come with you. We do not have the supplies to last more than another day or so. I plan to send men out to hunt and scavenge, but there will only be so much we can do before winter without funds.”

Fili and Kili growled at that.

“Look, I know you two do not like it. Neither do I. The gold in that mountain is cursed, and I would rather have nothing to do with it, but as it stands, your uncle made a promise and it is because of your uncle and his company that our homes are gone. I only seek enough to get us on our feet. We have women and children that need to be fed through the winter, not to mention the elderly and infirmed. Make no mistake, we are a hardy people, but this…”

Fili thought back on the stories his mother and uncle told them of their years of wandering. They had very little help, and many perished. He is not sure he could live with the knowledge that he could have helped, but didn’t. He nodded at Bard and locked eyes with his brother for understanding.

“We need to start getting….” Glorfindel stopped midsentence. Fili and Kili noticed the twins go still as well.

“What is it?” asked Kili.

“Elves,” replied Glorfindel, making his way across to where the old market was. Bard motioned for his children to stay where they were and followed after the group. They came upon Alfrid.

“Morning, Sire,” he yawned. “Nothing to report.”

“Nothing to report, eh,” said Bard, as he stopped just outside an archway. “Nothing but an army of elves.

* * *

 

Things were not going well. It was a blessing for the people, as the Woodland elves had brought bountiful provisions, but the downside was the devious plan of their King. Glorfindel, Bard, and Elladan were arguing with Thranduil. Fili, Kili, and Elrohir stood to the side talking amongst themselves. Elrohir had noticed that the entryway into Erebor had been walled up. Elrohir kept an ear on the other conversation.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Kili. “Thranduil is not likely to allow us to leave freely, and the way into Erebor is now blocked.”

“He is determined to claim the white gems of Lasgalen. In this I cannot blame him. Thror should never have kept them. Those gems have caused many problems between our peoples.”

“Then he should have paid for them,” retorted Fili.

“He had planned to, but Thror decided to charge his thrice the agreed amount so he could keep them. In that instance, Thranduil was innocent. I wish Rivendell were not so far away. We could help these people and _Ada_ could sort Thranduil out.”

Fili thought about what to do. He knew Thranduil did not pay for them. Thorin had told him as much, but he never mentioned that Thror raised the price. He could see how that would make Thranduil angry. He didn’t know what the elf king was thinking to put the gems back in dwarven hands. It didn’t end well the first time. An idea suddenly came to him.

“King Thranduil,” he said as he approached.

“What could you possibly have to say to me?”

“You have erred to think you can just take those gems by force.”

“Do you plan to stop me?” he smirked.

“No, but I can try and dissuade you. You think a company of eleven dwarves and one hobbit cannot stop you,”

“A hobbit?”

“But you do not understand the strength dwarrow have behind their walls. Even eleven could successfully keep you and your army out. Not only that, I am not sure you have noticed, but the ravens have returned. My uncle will have sent a message to our cousin Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. He is most likely on his way with provisions, and will be here at any time. He will bring with him at least a portion of his army. Thror was wrong to do what he did, but it is not too late to change this. Your son has shown himself as a friend to us, my uncle, and the company. I would not have our people at odds when there is much we can do to help one another. Allow us to negotiate. I will persuade Thorin to give you the jewels, so long as you pay the original, agreed upon price. Thorin is not Thror. He will honor the contract.”

“You are so sure of this? You are a fool, but very well. Take your idea to your uncle, and see if he agrees. When he refuses, tell him I will attack at dawn.”

Thranduil turned to walk away. “Tell my son he can come out of hiding. I will speak with him and my traitor captain.”

“Tauriel and Legolas are not here,” ground out Glorfindel. “We came across orc bearing the mark of Gundabad. He took Tauriel with him to investigate the area. They plan to meet us here soon, with their findings.”

Thranduil had stopped. “Gundabad?”

“Hiding within your walls does not make the world stop. Come,” he said to his companions, “let us make for the mountain.”

“Bard, I think it might be best that you remain behind. I doubt he would look kindly upon you. They sealed the gate in the night, which means they know you are here, and they view you as a threat,” said Fili.

The Dragon Slayer nodded in reply. “I will see about setting up permanent lodgings for the people,”

* * *

 

“Was that wise, Fili, to give Thranduil all of that information?” asked Kili, who was once more ridding behind Elladan.

“As we have discussed before, nothing will change the facts. You and I both know that Uncle will have sent for Dain, and it will not take him long to get here. The battlements may be old, and unused, but Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin would be able to hold off any enemy long enough for Dain to arrive. I want to avoid war, period. The Woodland Realm will once more be our neighbor, and I would rather have them as an ally, than an enemy. Righting a wrong is a huge step in that direction.”

“You have the makings of a great king, Fili,” said Glorfindel.

Fili didn’t say anything, too worried about how this would all work out. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They knew the moment they were recognized by the excited shouts coming from the battlements.

“Welcome, my sister-sons, to Erebor!”

The brothers were shocked at the appearance of their uncle. It was almost as though a shadow clung to him. Things were not looking too good.

“Uncle, we are glad to see that you all fared well against the worm,” said Fili. Everyone upon the ramparts grinned and preened.

“Bofur, get a rope so that we may hoist them up.”

“Not yet, Thorin. I am sure you can see behind me that a situation has arisen. I would discuss it with you, so that all parties may be satisfied.”

Thorin’s eyes turned stone cold. “What have you done, Fili?”

“I have done as you have trained me to do; I have begun to take steps towards a peaceful solution to our problem. Will you hear me out?”

Thorin nodded and motioned for them to approach a hole they had left in the wall. Fili, Kili, and Glorfindel went forward, Elladan and Elrohir stayed with the horses. They noticed Balin and Dwalin disappear with their uncle.

“Speak,” ordered Thorin.

“I am sure that it is no surprise to you that Thranduil has come for the jewels. I managed to work a deal that would work in both our favor. We give him the jewels, after (he rushed on as he heard his uncle attempt to interrupt him) he pays us the amount that was originally agreed upon.”

“Those jewels are worth more than that pittance.”

“That may be, but an agreement was made, and we should honor it.”

“I will not give that dog anything!”

“Thorin,” they heard Balin warn.

“No! He allowed the suffering of my people. I will not give him anything. Let him rot with the knowledge that his precious gems will forever remain in Erebor.”

“Thorin, he was wronged first. That doesn’t give him an excuse to have turned our people away as he did, but what’s done is done. They will be our neighbors once more. Wouldn’t you rather we live in peace with them, for the sake of our people?”

“You think that this will make our peoples friends again?” he asked scornfully.

“No, but it is a first step. It is not impossible for us to be friends with elves. Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir should be proof enough of that. And we know you were on good terms with Legolas while you were held in Mirkwood.”

“Stopped by for a visit, did you? I thought you were not welcome in Thranduil’s kingdom, Glorfindel? You have turned my nephews against me!”

Kili snorted. “Hardly. We arrived as you lot made your escape. After you were found in the woods, they set up patrols. Thranduil despises Glorfindel. We only escaped with the help of Legolas and Tauriel. We are not against you, Uncle.”

“I ask that you think about this before you answer. Thranduil plans to attack at dawn if terms cannot be met.”

“Let him,” he said smugly. “He will be in for a surprise.”

Fili took a deep breath. “I told him as much.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That you would have sent for Dain by now, and that the mountain is not a defenseless and he would believe.”

“You have betrayed us!”

“I have tried to save you! He planned to attack immediately. I bought time, and made a beneficial deal. It is up to you now. Thorin, we can make a better future.”

“I think you have spent too much time I the presence of elves.”

“There is another matter,” broke in Kili. “Bard requests that you honor your agreement and grant a share to the people of Laketown.”

“I will not have what was hard won, taken from us again.”

“The people of Laketown have nothing. They come to us in need. They have lost everything.”

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship.”

“If you understand, why then, will you not help?”

“Help them? Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for.”

“I can assure you, they are grateful for their lives, but winter is upon us. What provisions they have will not last a week. They have very little shelter.”

“That is not my problem.”

“You and **Amad** told us of your hardships. You told us about having to scrape by in worse conditions than we ever had. About people turning you away, offering no help. We grew up despising the elven king and all elves for not aiding our people in their time of need. Now, you would have us do the same? Is that how you would have us remembered? Would you have Men despise us as we have despised Thranduil?” said Fili.

“DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FILTH!!”

“If you will not grant them what you have promised,” cut in Kili, again, “then give them my share. Whether you will or not, I will not have it said that Thorin Oakenshield did not honor his word.”

“I WILL NOT PART WITH A SINGLE COIN!! Leave. If you are so sympathetic to their cause, you can join them in it.”

Kili backed away slowly. Thorin’s words cut him deeply. He turned and walked over to the twins. He glanced up only to quickly look away again, unable to handle the pity in the eyes of his kin.

“Uncle,” started Fili.

“I will hear no more from you, Traitor. Go, frolic with your new friends. You have shamed me.”

“I am sorry you feel that way. It has only been my desire to help our people. You obviously feel you owe me nothing, but I do ask that you consider all that we have brought before you. I will tell Thranduil that you are thinking it over.”

Thorin didn’t reply. Fili held his head high, and walked towards his brother. He refused to feel shame for doing what he felt was right. Glorfindel, it seemed had other plans.

“Well, Thorin, I have kept my promise to you. I have returned your nephews to you, safe and whole, and I have been tossed in a dungeon and faced a dragon while doing so. Will you uphold your word to me, and allow me to keep my word to your forbearer? This is not it, there is a greater evil coming, and I would see Durin’s Folk prepared for it.”

“You have aided in turning my nephews against me.”

“I have done no such thing. I admit, I agree with the way they wish to handle this whole situation, but this was all their own doing. They didn’t even ask for my counsel. Let me in, Thorin. I swear by the Valar, I mean you no harm.”

He heard Thorin walk away, so he backed away and looked up. When Thorin appeared, he tossed a rope down. Glorfindel didn’t even look back as he began to ascend the rope. Elladan and Elrohir, having a good idea as to what he was doing, gave their dwarf friends a boost, and headed back to Dale with Glorfindel’s horse in tow.

* * *

 

“He refused,” smirked Thranduil. He gazed at the dwarf in triumph.

“I told him he had until dawn to decide,” replied Fili.

“The sickness has taken him, just as I knew it would. He will not change his mind. It is for the best that you and your brother are banished. The sickness is in your blood. In time, you would succumb to it to.”

“You do not know that. Glorfindel stayed behind to keep an eye on him. I refuse to believe he is completely lost to it.”

“Then you are a fool. I do admire your determination, though, and your desire to be honorable. It is a rare trait.”

“I learned it from my uncle.” Fili turned and left the tent.

* * *

 

Kili stood on the wall facing the mountain. He was turning a stone over and over again in his hand. Things had gone so wrong. He thought of his mother and what she would make of this. Would she be angry with Thorin for banishing them? Or would she side with her brother, saying her sons had betrayed them all? He was so involved in his thoughts, he did not hear the two sets of footsteps headed his way.

“Kili, your brother sent us to make sure you ate something,” said Sigrid.

Startled, Kili dropped the stone. It slide across the floor of the wall, and stopped at Tilda’s feet. She picked it up and studied it.

“I am so sorry Kili!” exclaimed Sigrid.

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings.”

“Kili, what is this?”

“That, dear Tilda, is a rune stone. My mother gave it to me.”

“Why?”

“To remind me of my promise.”

“What did you promise?”

“That I would return to her. She thinks I’m reckless.”

“You are reckless,” said Fili. Sigrid and Tilda giggled. The young girl gave the rune stone back to the dwarf.

“Coming to check on me? Didn’t you trust them to bring me food?”

“Yes, but I want to be sure you eat it.”

“Do you miss your mother?” asked Tilda.

“Very much.”

“Can you tell me about her? I don’t remember my mother,” she said sadly. “Da, Sigrid, and Bain try and tell me about her, but I wish I had my own memories.”

“Of course. She is very beautiful. I look quite a bit like her, except she has eyes like Fili, and a beard to make any dwarrow jealous.” Tilda giggled, trying hard to imagine a lady with a beard. She and Sigrid secretly wondered if they were pulling their legs over the whole thing.

“She is the sweetest being,” said Fili. “She can’t help but comfort any in need. Balin once said that Thorin nearly exploded over her bandaging a wounded elf they crossed paths with. But as sweet as she is, she has a temper.”

“Even Uncle Thorin and Dwalin are afraid of her.”

They spent the next hour sharing stories of their shenanigans. Sigrid and Tilda even shared a few. The sun was setting when Kili noticed a rider in grey rush into the center of the old market place.

“Fili! It’s Gandalf!”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Gundabad, a few days before…_ **

Legolas and Tauriel had arrived at the gate, and seeing a little movement, were waiting for night to fall to investigate more. Tauriel had not been much for conversation since they left their companions with the refugees. Even now, they sat in in silence. Legolas had mentioned his mother a few moments before. Everyone in the Kingdom knew Thranduil had loved his wife dearly. He had forbidden talk of her after her passing, but his people enjoyed remembering their King before he became cold.

Though she knew she should be solely focused on their mission, Tauriel found herself trying to sort her emotions. She didn’t know what to label her feelings for the elf lord. She had not known him long, at all, especially by her people’s standards. All she knew for sure was that there was a connection and attraction, and she wanted to pursue the possibilities.

She turned her attentions to her oldest and dearest friend. Everyone seemed to think that he was in love with her, himself included. She knew her feelings for him; she would laugh with him, she would cry with him. She would die with and for him, but she had never had one inkling of romantic feeling for him. His presence did not set her heart to fluttering, she had no desire to be held in his arms, to taste his lips. She actually grimaced a bit at the thought. He was her brother in all but blood. She felt the above when she thought of Glorfindel. She kept her thoughts from traveling further down that path, for the moment at least.

She thought of how he always behaved around her. Until recently, he had never acted in a way that would give her any indication that he had those feelings towards her. Rumors had been growing around the kingdom, that they were a pair, that they were planning to wed, with or without the kings approval. Tauriel and Legolas had once laughed at the rumors. Tauriel thought over the last decade. Legolas had rebelled against her spending more time with anyone other than himself, male or female, but especially males. She remembers a comment he made, pouting, about an elf visiting from Lothlorien. Legolas grumbled that he wanted to take her away to his home.

More and more memories came to the forefront of her mind. It suddenly all clicked into place.

“You do not love me, Legolas.”

Legolas looked at her, startled. “What?”

“You do not love me.”

“Of course I love you. I care more for you than anyone else.”

“As a friend and as a sister, not as a lover. Legolas….”

“Do not tell me what I feel! I know what I feel!”

“You are so sure? What is it you feel when you think about me? Do you think about how it would feel to hold me in your arms? Do you long to steal a kiss, or spend hours contemplating our future? Do you dream of taking me into your bed?”

She watched his grimace at her last question, she, herself, squelching down a giggle.

“Legolas, my dearest friend, you do not want me for your lover, you fear that I shall leave you.”

Legolas looked away from her, back towards the gate. She knew he was trying to deny it, but she saw that he was thinking on what she had revealed. She too turned her attention to the task at hand. It was not long before the gates began to open and a foul army spilled forth. They made their way to their mount, hoping against hope that they would make it in time to warn the others.

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile, in the Mountain…_ **

Glorfindel watched Thorin. After his nephews had left with the twins, Thorin saw to it that the company was outfitted for war, even the hobbit. Now, they were in the throne room. Glorfindel had been here only a few times, but even as a ruin, it had hardly lost its magnificence. Most elves did not understand why the dwarves could dwell underground as they do. But Glorfindel did. He understood that this was how Aule had designed them; to mine the beautiful things from the earth and shape them into treasures. Looking around Erebor, or any dwarven dwelling, showed that they used their craft to shape the very mountains they dwelled in as well. It was simply breathtaking.

Glorfindel also found himself watching the hobbit. He looked nervous and was constantly checking something in his coat. The elf had a feeling the Halfling was going to do something desperate. There was something dark about the hobbit that had not been there when he last saw him in Rivendell. Seeing an opportunity to stay within sight of Thorin, and talk to Bilbo, he took it. Facing Thorin, putting Bilbo’s back to the dwarf, he started the conversation.

“Master Baggins, is there something on your mind? You look nervous.”

“Hmm, what? No! No, no, no, no. Well, I mean, there is the whole war thing, but I am fine. I’m fine.”

“Master Baggins, I have a feeling you are about to do something you shouldn’t. Now, are you going to tell me what it is you have in your jacket, or am I going to have to fish it out myself?”

Bilbo went pale. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You and I both know that is not true. I have watched you. Now, let me help you before you do something you will regret.”

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin. He was bellowing about the stone to Balin and Dwalin. Everyone else was resting for tomorrow, by the wall. He turned back to Glorfindel.

“I found it, the Arkenstone. I was going to give it to him, but, I fear it may make him worse. I had thought that maybe I could take the stone to Fili and Kili, and they could use it as a ransom to help the people of Laketown, or to get them back into his good graces. I thought I could also use it against my own claim.”

“No, Master Baggins, I am afraid you would make things much worse if you were to go through with your plan.”

“Then what can be done? We are all dead in here! There is an army of elves that we are going against tomorrow. There is no guarantee Thorin’s cousin will show, and Balin assured me that the stone should stay hidden!”

“Balin knows?”

“No, not really. I asked him some specific questions, and though he may have an inkling, there is no way he could be sure.”

Glorfindel thought for a moment, and then proceeded. “I agree with Balin. Now is not the time for him to have the jewel. Take it and put it in a safe place. Until he overcomes the sickness, it will only make it worse.”

“Isn’t it causing it?”

“No. You do not know much about the history of the rings, do you? Sauron the Deceiver gifted rings to each race. He could not control the dwarves with theirs, but they did bring out the worst characteristics in the bearers. Durin’s line is one of the bearers. Thrain is the last known to have had the ring, but I am sure that Thorin, at some point, had contact with it. It awakens something in them. This is why I believe Fili is different. His grandfather was gone before he or his brother were ever born. They do not know the influence of the ring. Thorin, however, must overcome it. Thorin may never be able to handle the stone, since it is the thing he desires most, but I do not believe it is the stone itself.”

“What are you discussing over there?!” bellowed Thorin.

Glorfindel, quick as he was, had an immediate answer. “Just a bit of a history lesson. Master Baggins is a lover of literature and history, and I was sharing with him a little bit on the Rings of Power the Deceiver gifted the races.”

Thorin stared them both down, but it was too quick an answer to have been made up. “My father was the last of my line to have the ring my family held.”

“Yes, Lord Glorfindel was just telling me that,” Bilbo said with surprising ease. “He also said that Sauron had not been able to control the dwarves with them. That is very admirable.”

“Yes. We dwarves are strong in both mind and body. We are not so easily controlled,” he said with arrogance.

Bilbo shifted nervously. “Well, I am going to go get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“You are welcome to seek asylum elsewhere in the mountain, Master Baggins. Your people are not made for war, and you are not obligated to fight for me.”

“Thorin, you are my friend, and friends do not hide away in fear whilst there are trials to face. I will see you in the morning.” He made his way out of the throne room, and off to hide the stone.

Glorfindel saw the familiar countenance of the once exiled king. He was still there, and it gave the elf hope. Thorin turned to him, the edges of the madness still holding off.

“And you? What do you plan to do?”

“I made a promise to your forbearer, and I will keep it. I have faith in you. You will overcome this.”

He watched as Thorin warred with himself. He saw the madness seeping back in, so he took himself, once more, within sight, yet out of reach.

* * *

 

**_Back at Dale_ **

“Gandalf!” cried Fili and Kili.

“Where have you been?” asked Fili.

“Why did you abandon the company?” asked Kili.

“Fili. Kili. Elladan and Elrohir were just telling me of your troubles. I am sorry that it has come to this. I did not abandon the company, I merely had to leave to check on something of the utmost importance. I am so very glad I did, else we would all surely perish.”

“What has happened?” asked Fili.

“I was just about to explain myself, before you both came running in.” Gandalf proceeded to tell them about what had happened, what he had discovered.

“So it is as Glorfindel said; Sauron is not destroyed.”

“No, and nor is he likely to be without the ring. Thankfully, it is lost so he is not likely to ever gain full power, but he is still a deadly adversary.”

“What proof do you have that such an army is heading this way? Or that they even exist? Where are they?” asked Thranduil.

“Did you not hear what he just said?” asked Elladan in anger. “My father, the Lady, and Saruman all witnessed this. What more proof do you need than to see the army for yourself?!”

“Your father’s faith in the wizards has obviously bled down to you and your siblings. Wizards will say and do what they must for the outcome they desire. I will not take this warning to heart until I see more proof that it is an actual threat.”

Thranduil dismissed them all from his tent. They walked back to their camps.

“What will you do, Bard? Thranduil has said that you and your people are welcome to join them against the dwarves. Will you do so?” asked Elrohir.

“I will admit, I am angry that our claim was denied, and many of the men want to join, but I am hesitant to do so.”

Fili and Kili looked a little relieved. They were not sure, themselves, what they were going to do, as of yet, but they knew they would not fight against their kin.

“I believe it would be wise to prepare your people for an attack from orcs. The weapons rooms should still be in good order. Many of their weapons had been forged in the fires of Erebor, and so should still be worthy enough to be wielded,” said Gandalf. “I plan to intercede between the two, tomorrow. This may yet be avoided. The orc army, though… No, they are coming.”

Gandalf went to prepare himself in whatever way he did. Elladan and Elrohir went with Bard to inspect the weapons and see what tips they could pass to the men. They had been hunting orc for centuries, after all. Fili and Kili went to sharpen and prepare their own weapons. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Dawn came quicker than anyone was truly prepared for. The Elves took their places before the mountain, the men stood ready just inside the walls, and the companions who set out from Rivendell (minus one golden-haired elf) stood upon the walls to watch and wait. Since Bard had decided that the orcs were the bigger problem, and convinced the rest of the men that it was so, Fili and Kili had gladly given their support to him. They would fight to defend the Men of the Lake.

They would normally be too far to see or hear what was transpiring, but their elven friends did not have the same restrictions.

“Your uncle just shot an arrow at the hooves of Thranduil’s mount. He said the next would be between his eyes,” said Elladan.

“Your kin are cheering…. wait, Thranduil’s archers have made themselves ready. Now your kin have calmed themselves,” Elrohir shared.

Kili snorted, “You mean they hid themselves behind the wall.”

“You wouldn’t?” asked Fili.

“Oh no, I would. I just found his use of terms humorous. Thirteen against an entire elven army?”

“I was hoping Glorfindel would be able to make some headway with him. Do you see him anywhere?” asked Fili.

“Yes, he stands just out of sight, behind the hobbit and your uncle. He seems a bit pensive,” said Elrohir. “Look! Gandalf has approached the mountain!”

They stood in silence for the next few minutes. Elladan released an Elvish expletive they had taught the dwarrow. “Thorin will not yield.”

Bard heard his words as he approached. “So, he has chosen to make war.”

“So it would seem,” replied the elf.

“Brother, do you hear that?” asked Elrohir.

“What is it?” asked Kili.

“It sounds like an army moving, just over that hill,” supplied Elladan.

No sooner than he answered, an army came into view.

“Dain,” said Kili.

“What kind of disposition does he have?” asked Bard.

Fili cleared his throat. “It is said that Thorin is the more reasonable of the two.”

“Is he astride a pig?” asked Elrohir.

“Yes. Swine are a popular mount in the Iron Hills, though most of our kind prefer the ram.”

Elladan laughed out loud. “I like him. He obviously doesn’t like elves, but I hope to receive an introduction, anyway.”

“What did he say?” asked Kili.

“He ‘asked’ that everyone sod off. And he just called Thranduil a woodland sprite. However, he, too, is ignoring Gandalf’s pleas.”

Dread settled in their hearts when they saw both the dwarves and the elves preparing to fight with the other. That dread deepened when they both felt and heard the earth rumble. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other in horror.

“Wereworms,” said Elladan resolutely.

“Were what?” asked Kili.

He never received a verbal answer from either of the twins, but then he didn’t need one: monstrous, wormlike creatures burst from the earth, devouring dirt and rock. Behind them, a horn sounded.

“Azog!” growled Fili.

Bard turned around and shouted down to his men. “Ready yourselves!”

He turned and looked with pity at the former Master’s deputy. The man looked about ready to wet himself.

“Alfrid, make sure the men, women, and children not fighting are secured in the Town Hall. See that you stay with them.”

“Right! Of course, Sire. I’ll see that I, I mean, they are locked away, safe. Away from any and all fighting.” He then scurried away.

“We’ll head to the other side of the city to prepare the men there. I have no doubt that there will be orcs routed that way,” said Elladan, his brother following behind him.

Fili, Kili, and Bard met the rest of the men at the gate. It had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Fili and Kili fought their way through the hoards that came at them, desperately working to keep the monsters from overrunning the city. They had been trained for this, but training hardly constituted experience. Time had no meaning. They couldn’t tell if they had been fighting for hours or minutes. Swing, block, thrust. Duck, turn, jump. The brothers never stopped. When Bard called for them to fall back, they did, but not without adding more bodies to their count.

Once they got closer to the center of the city, they caught sight of the twins. They, too, were cutting their way through the orcs. On and on they went. Kili vaguely realized that there were now more ladies fighting amongst them. He knew some had opted to fight, but a great many more had decided to hole up in the Town Hall. Focused as he was on what lay before him, Kili caught the very familiar scream that cut through the air.

* * *

Outside the mountain, war continues between Men, Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, and goblins. Inside the mountain, an entirely different battle raged….

Bilbo and Glorfindel trail behind Thorin as he makes his way through the mountain. All had stood back in shock as he ordered them to stand down when the battle began. Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin had all tried to reason with him. Their allies and kin were dying out there. He ended up threatening Dwalin. Glorfindel watched it all. While the others went back to the main entrance, Bilbo and Glorfindel remained. Now, the three stood in the Gallery of the Kings. The elf and hobbit watched the dwarf king stumble around on the golden floor, mumbling to himself. Glorfindel held Bilbo back when he, once more, tried to go assist his friend. He shot the elf the dirtiest look he could muster. One he usually reserved for Lobelia, when he caught her making off with his silverware.

“He has to do this himself. He is the only one who can overcome the evil that clouds his mind. You cannot walk this path with him,” said Glorfindel.

They both turn to the sound of metal meeting metal. Thorin had thrown the crown from his head. They watched him as he shrugged the robe from his shoulders. He then began to almost tear at the armor he had adorned in the early hours of the morning. He turned in their direction, noticing them for the first time. Head high, he walks over to meet them. Glorfindel looks into his eyes and smirks.

“Welcome back Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.”

* * *

Tilda could not recall a time she was more frightened, not even when the dragon came. They were not supposed to be here. She clung tightly to her sister as they looked for shelter amongst the chaos. Bain had already managed to save them from one orc. As much as she loved her brother, she knew he could not hold them all off.

An orc came through an archway on their left, taking them by surprise. Sigrid was knocked to the side, causing Tilda to lose her hold on her sister and fall to the ground. The girl looked up to see that she was quite separated from her siblings. Bain had lost his sword and her sister was bleeding from a gnash on her temple. Worse, the orc had taken notice of her. His smile was cruel as he advanced towards her. She screamed. She heard her sister call her name and watched as her brother tried to rush to her, only to be tossed aside by the orc. She didn’t look to see if he got up.

Tilda could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to die. She watched as he raised his sword. Just as she knew he was going to bring it down upon her, a different sword plunged through the orcs chest. The sword retracted, and as he fell to his knees, the orcs head rolled to the side, followed by his body. It was then that her savior was revealed.

“Kili…”

“It’s alright now, Tilda. You’re safe.”

Tilda was now able to see that her brother was on his feet, and Fili was tending to Sigrid.

“What are you doing out here?! You’re supposed to be in the Town Hall!” bellowed Fili.

“We were,” stammered Sigrid. “Some of the women decided they would rather die helping the men than hiding away. We got caught in the crowd. By the time we were able to escape it, someone had locked the door and we were trapped out here. We have been looking for somewhere to hide.”

“Right, follow us,” said Kili.

The group made their way through the city, stopping every so often to dispose of invading filth, to a place he knew the children could hide. It was not far from where they had camped. They had just gotten the kids put away when they heard a different horn sound. This was not the orcs horn. Fortunately for the brothers, they were high enough to see Erebor. They watched the walled up front gate burst open, and their uncle lead the company, and one elf, into battle.

The brothers smiled. “Thorin.”

* * *

Tauriel really hoped that they were not too late. The sounds and smell of battle reached them long before they saw it. It was nothing she had ever seen. She had not been among those who left with Thranduil to help when the dragon first came, so she had never seen such devastation. She pushed down all thoughts of hopelessness. They began cutting their way through the ruined city of Dale. They caught glimpses of Fili, Kili, and the twins, but were unable to get close enough to any other them to share their news. Tauriel was worried for she had not caught sight of Glorfindel. Finally, they came upon the wizard.

“Legolas Greenleaf!” he cried with joy. “I am very glad to see you.”

“Gandalf, there is an army of orcs coming from Gundabad, they will be upon us soon.”

“From Gundabad? That would be from the north,” he turned in that direction. “Ravenhill.”

“Ravenhill?!” shouted a voice they did not expect. A very small person seemed to appear out of nowhere. ‘This must be the hobbit Fili and Kili told us about,’ thought Tauriel.

“But, they are up there. Thorin, Dwalin, and Glorfindel. They are all up there.”

Tauriel felt as though she should be sick. All three were great warriors, but they could not stand against such a force and survive.

“Come, Tauriel, we must move,” called Legolas, as Gandalf began to argue with the hobbit, who seemed determined to head towards Ravenhill himself.

They were once more fighting their way through, trying to make it there as fast as possible. They had not gotten far when they came across Thranduil and heard his command to sound the retreat. In her anger, Tauriel pulled her bow and aimed at her king.

“No! I will not let you! You cannot leave all these people with no defense!”

“They are not my concern.”

“Do not be a coward.”

As the words left her mouth, Thranduil acted and cleaved her bow in half.

“You know nothing. You seek only to save the Balrog Slayer. Do you really think he would have you? Have you learned nothing? Always aiming high, aren’t you Tauriel.”

“Enough!” cried Legolas, startling Thranduil, who had not noticed his son. “Come Tauriel,” he said a bit softer, “we must go if we are to warn them in time.”

Tauriel quickly followed him, holding her tears at bay. There would be time later, but now, they had somewhere to be.

* * *

Glorfindel cursed to himself. If only they had been able to leave when the hobbit turned up, but no sooner than he had, Azog had decided to show himself and cut off their escape. They had all been separated. He was trying to get back to Thorin, who he had last seen facing many foes on the ice. He finished off the orcs before him and turned to the archway he knew was behind him. Unfortunately for him, it was not empty. He had no sooner turned, when his torso took a blunt hit, knocking him back and causing him to lose his grip on his sword. He rolled himself to get back on his feet, only to receive a powerful kick to his stomach. This time he got a good look at his assailant. Bolg, son of Azog.

He was finally able to get back to his feet, but his sword was out of reach, and the beast before him had no intention of letting him get anywhere near it. They proceeded to almost dance as Bolg took swings and Glorfindel dodged, looking for an opening to go for his sword or to be able to incapacitate his foe. Bolg finally delivered a blow, causing Glorfindel to be flung into a staircase head first. He saw black for a few moments, and when his vision cleared, it was not a welcome sight. Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, the only one to have ever come back from Aman, was going to be taken out by one, single orc. Had it not been such a dire moment, he might have laughed.

He stared the beast down as he raised the pointed end of his weapon to pierce the elf, victory in his eye. He braced himself, thanking the Valar that at least this time, it might be quick, when a dagger embedded itself into Bolg’s one good eye. The orc dropped his weapon, and collapsed in a heap. Glorfindel turned over to see who he had to thank for saving his neck. He really wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

“Tauriel?”

“Glorfindel,” she said, handing him his sword. She scanned him, looking for injuries.

“I will be fine, for now at least. I must find Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo. Have you seen them?”

“Bilbo? But how did he get here before us? Never mind. I have only seen King Thorin. He is holding his own on the ice. Legolas it there,” she pointing up to a dilapidated tower, where he could see his old friend firing arrow after arrow.

“Let us go and be of assistance. And Tauriel? I am happy to see you.”

“As am I you.”

* * *

Thorin thanked Mahal that the elf prince showed up. He had lost sight of Glorfindel and Dwalin some time ago. He hadn’t seen Bilbo, and that had him worried. He focused on the enemies coming at him, relief flooding him each time one dropped to an arrow. He battled on. Soon, he noticed he was no longer friendless on the ice. Glorfindel appeared with the red headed guard captain by his side. Not long after, he noticed Legolas had joined them on the ground, keeping to the outskirts of the ice. Thorin then heard a roar. He had just enough time to lift his sword to block a powerful blow.

Azog had finally joined the fight.

The adversaries faced off, throwing swings and blows, while blocking others, but neither able to land a hit. Azog noticed the lack of sound first. Having drawn back to swing, he noticed he was alone. Around him, blocking off any exit, were three elves and a dwarf. Thorin took a second to notice too. Glorfindel had signaled the others to stand down. They would not let him escape, but this would be Thorin’s fight.

In his anger, Azog’s swings became less precise. Their dance continued. Thorin changed tactics, seeing that this fight was most definitely in his favor. He opted to let Azog overextend himself in his anger, and wait for the right opening. He wasn’t waiting long. Azog pulled back to land a powerful blow, but he paused just long enough for Thorin to plunge Orcrist through his neck.

Azog stumbled back, clutching his neck, eyes on his foe. His last sight was of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, swinging his blade to separate his head from his shoulders.

* * *

It was over. Thorin looked down at his long-time enemy. He thought him dead for so long, but now, he knew for sure. He heard Dwalin’s victorious shouts coming from behind him. He couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off the now headless body of Azog. He would hang the head upon the gate for all to see. The Defiler was dead.

“It’s Radagast!” called Glorfindel.

Thorin finally focused on what was going on around him. The eagles had arrived, and with them was the crazy wizard they met all those months ago, and the skin changer. Thorin laughed. They were victorious. He looked around and realized he still had no idea where the hobbit was.

“Where’s is Bilbo? Has anyone seen the hobbit?!”

“Here! I am here!” he called, clutching his head. Thorin laughed as he watched Bilbo make his way over to him. The red headed she elf got to him first.

“I believe you have a concussion, Mr. Baggins. Come, the healers have probably already begun to set up their tents. If we go now, we can get you seen quickly. You too, Glorfindel.”

The elf in question looked around and caught the eyes of his long-time friend.

“You had better listen to her. She’ll haul you down by the ear otherwise, and you know you do not want to give Elrond’s sons the privilege of seeing such a sight.”

He saw Tauriel lift her brow in challenge. He heard Thorin chuckle.

“We should all make our way down, but first…” he bent down and picked up the head of the Defiler.

They started the trek down the hill.

* * *

Fili and Kili looked around the battlefield. They were victorious! The few stragglers that were left were being picked off by elven archers and the eagles. They flagged Bard down when they saw him heading towards the Town Hall, and directed him to his children. After that, they began getting survivors to the healing tents. The battle may be over, but the work was far from done. They now had to clean up and heal.

The Twins were hard at work in the healing tents, putting their father’s teachings to good use. Fili and Kili had just brought in a couple more patients when they heard a commotion coming from the outskirts. They made their way out quickly to see what was going on. They did not get far. It was easy to see that people were celebrating, and what it was they were celebrating. Coming into camp were their various companions. Glorfindel, Tauriel, Legolas, Bilbo, and Dwalin, with Thorin in the lead, carrying a spear with the head of Azog! Their family’s great enemy was dead! Fili and Kili joined in with shouts of their own.

Thorin caught sight of his sister’s son and handed the spear Dwalin. As he drew near to them they stopped and stared, waiting to see what their uncle would so. He continued on his path right up to them, and pulled them into his arms. He brought all of their foreheads together.

“I am so sorry,” he started almost sobbing. “Forgive me. Forgive me.”

“Already done,” said Kili softly.

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled wide at each other. Knocking heads once more, they walked into camp.


End file.
